Hero
by Di.M.H
Summary: Bonnie escapes from the nightmares but his friends aren't so lucky. He ends up meeting the toys and striking a friendship with them. Now he and the toys must save his friends and defeat the nightmares or die trying. Part one of a new series enjoy guys.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys, here's the first story of the hero series, let me know what you think and I'm not to going be at my computer for a few days so it may take longer for part two to come out but don't worry you guys got this to look forward to and please keep those request and make sure that you leave more just "Stories of Bonnie and Toy Chica" please that won't cut it anymore guys. anyway I got to go I'll see ya guys when I get back or whenever I get part two finished. Please R &R, thanks again guys."**

 _Hero_

#

Hero 1, the new animatronic

#

The streets were empty that night. He leaped down the road. His arm and face were completely gone. He had to keep moving. There was no stopping now. He had to get away from those things as fast as he could. He saw a light shining through the falling snow. He moved forward hoping to reach that light. He ended up falling forward grabbing a hold of the fierce surrendering the building.

He used the fierce to guide himself to the opening. A large sign that said Fazbear's family diner stared back at him. He fell forward onto the ground landing onto the parking lot. A figure stepped out from the building. He looked up to see it walking toward him. He began to feel weaker and weaker by the second. The figure stood over him. It looked down at him titling its head to the side. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

#

He woke up and found himself lying on a table. He reached up and realized that his face was back and so was his arm. He looked around the room. This wasn't the pizzeria that much he knew. He heard a door open and a puppet flowed into the room.

"Ah, you're awake," said the puppet.

"What happened," he said.

"You tell me, I've found you lying out there as the snow was falling."

The images of that night came back to him. Those creatures and his friends fleeing trying to get away. He remembered seeing his best friend running down the road in a different direction than him. He held his head as he felt the pain.

"I remember now," he said, "I was running away from those things."

"What are you talking about," the puppet asked, "what is your name anyways?"

"Bonnie," he replied, "my name is Bonnie."

"I see well Bonnie, I'm the puppet and I protect this place and everyone living here."

"Where is this place?"

"This is Fazbear's family diner of course."

"Oh."

"So, what brings you here?"

"I was running from some strange animatronics and I guess I ended up here trying to find help."

"Well, you've found this place and now you can leave."

"Wait, why are you kicking me out?"

"I got my reasons," said the puppet.

He flowed out of the room. Bonnie stood up and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and came to a large stage room. He saw four animatronics on stage playing instruments. They were playing a song that he hadn't heard before (The Show Must Go on). He stood there listening to them play. Two little kid animatronics came running by. The animatronics looked like they were having fun up there.

His eyes landed on one animatronic in particular. She was the most beautiful girl he ever seen in his life. She was playing the bass guitar and boy could she play. Bonnie felt like he could watch her forever. The music stopped and the puppet flowed toward him.

"I thought you were leaving, he asked.

"Why are you trying so hard to throw me out," Bonnie asked.

"I told you that I have my reasons," the puppet replied.

"Hey puppet," said a voice.

Bonnie turned to see the girl that he thought was cute walking toward them. He felt his heart pounding against his chest if he had one.

"Who's the new guy," she asked.

"Nothing to worry about Toy Chica," said the puppet, "he was just leaving."

"Why," the girl asked.

"I could stay for a bit," said Bonnie, "it looks like it's snowing pretty hard out there."

The puppet sighed and looked out the window. Bonnie was right it was hard snowing really hard outside. He turned to Bonnie and saw that he was talking with Toy Chica. He noticed the look on Toy Chica's face when she was talking with him.

"You can stay until it clears up," said the puppet, "but once it's gone you're out of here."

He flowed away leaving the two alone. They watched him flow away. They looked back at each other. Bonnie rubbed the back of his head.

"Is he always like that," Bonnie asked.

"Well, we barely get any visitors around here," said Toy Chica, "I guess he's not use it."

"Oh why don't you guys give visits? What about kids?"

"We haven't performed for kids in years."

"Really why?"

"Well that's a long story."

"Hey Toy Chica, who's your friend?"

They turned to see a white fox walking toward them. She reminded Bonnie of his best friend but only a girl version though.

"Oh hey Mangle," said Toy Chica, "this is…actually I've never got your name."

"Oh it's Bonnie."

"Bonnie, this is Mangle."

"Hi," said Mangle.

"Hey there," said Bonnie.

Toy Chica felt a little jealous as they talked to each other. The other two animatronics walked toward them.

"Hey girls who's this," asked a blue rabbit.

"Hi there I'm Bonnie."

"Hello I'm Toy Freddy and this is Toy Bonnie but we call him TB for short."

The two little kids appeared on either side of Toy Bonnie. They looked up at Bonnie and waved. He waved back to them.

"I'm Balloon Boy and this is Balloon girl but we go by BB and JJ."

"Nice to meet you two," said Bonnie.

"Where did you come from," Toy Bonnie asked.

"Well that's a long story," said Bonnie, "But the short end is that I came here last night and the puppet patched me up."

"What happened to you," Toy Chica asked.

"Like I said a long story," said Bonnie.

"Wow," said Toy Bonnie, "well then I guess you'll tell us soon enough."

"Yeah I guess so," said Bonnie, "you guys were great by the way."

"You saw us goofing around," said Toy Freddy, "we don't get much guest here so we entrain ourselves by playing music."

"Well you guys were great up there."

"Thanks," said Toy Chica blushing.

"AW Toy Chica is blushing," Mangle teased.

"Shut up Mangle," Toy Chica growled.

"Wait what's going on," Toy Bonnie asked.

"Nothing TB," said Mangle.

#

A few days went by and the puppet realized that Bonnie wasn't going away since the toys were interested in making friends with him. Toy Chica seemed especially interested in him. Toy Chica was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Bonnie stood there helping her prepare the meal. She took a little taste. She looked down at the dish.

"It could use a little more," she said.

"On it," said Bonnie.

He picked up a spice and was heading over when he slipped. He quickly spun around and held out his hand to sidle across the floor and stopping in front of her. Toy Chica gasped as he sidles across the room.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "That was nothing."

"Oh thank goodness," she said, "I can finish the rest by myself, you could go and hang out with the others."

"You sure," he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm sure."

He handed her the spice. They could feel a spark as their fingers brushed against each other's. They blushed and looked away. They rubbed the back of their heads nervously. Bonnie walked out of the room. She went back to what she was doing. Bonnie walked out and saw Toy Bonnie playing with his guitar.

"Hey TB," said Bonnie.

"Hey B," said Toy Bonnie, "what's up?"

"Oh nothing," he said, "What's ya doing?"

"Just playing around, you want to try?"

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah give it a shot."

"Okay if that's okay with you."

He took the guitar from Toy Bonnie and began to play the guitar. Toy Bonnie's jaw hit the floor was he played the song they played when they first met him. The others popped their heads out to see him playing. Toy Chica stood there smiling at him.

"Toy Chica, you're drooling," said Mangle.

"Shut up Mangle," Toy Chica groaned.

They only played it once around him and yet he knew the right cords to hit. Toy Freddy almost hit the floor. BB and JJ looked at each other. Bonnie closed his eyes and let the music take him away. Toy Bonnie sat there frozen in shock. Toy Chica stared at Bonnie dreamily. Mangle giggled at the look on her friend's face.

Bonnie had stopped playing and set the guitar down gently. Toy Bonnie fell back in shock. Bonnie looked at him.

"What's wrong TB," he asked.

"You only heard us play that once," said Toy Bonnie, "how did you figure the right cords?"

"Oh well I only need to hear a song once and I know the cords," he replied.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah why does that seem weird?"

"It's freakin' amazing dude, I can't do that."

"Oh really?"

The puppet peered out into the room and thought for a moment. Maybe he could use this to his advance. The toys seemed to like him a lot. The puppet knew this could work if he played it right. The other toys surrounded him and asked him several questions about his playing skills. Bonnie rubbed the back of his head as he answered them.

#

"Bonnie," the puppet called, "can I see you for a minute?"

Bonnie and Toy Chica were sitting on the stage talking when the puppet called to him. They looked at him. The puppet gestured for Bonnie to follow him to the back room. Bonnie stood up and turned to Toy Chica.

"I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Okay," she replied.

Bonnie followed the puppet to the back room. The puppet made sure that no one else followed them. He turned to Bonnie. Bonnie stood there looking at him confused. The puppet flowed toward the window and peered out.

"What's up," Bonnie asked, "why did you want to see me?"

"You have been getting really close to the toys as of late," said the puppet.

"Yeah so?"

"I think I can tell you why I'm so protective of the toys. You see Bonnie, we use to live in a pizzeria and entrain children all over the town but things began to go crazy. Other animatronics began to target the toys for their advance AI."

"Their AI?"

"Yes, the toys have a special AI that makes them seem alive. Anyways the toys were targeted for this and I had to act quickly. I found this place and thought that the toys could be safe here. So I brought them here and placed a barrier around this place so no one could find us but yesterday that barrier fell and you appeared."

Bonnie remembered how easily he found this place. If the barrier did fell and he could find this place then their enemies could find it too. The puppet took a deep breath before continuing on with his story.

"When you showed up; I thought that you might be after the toys but I've since realized that you aren't a threat to them."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"The truth is, I can't protect them alone. They seem to like you and I figured that you could help protect the toys. I know you got your problems and I know that you don't have to help us if you don't want to. I just wanted you to know our story and why we are here in the first place. You don't have to help us."

"I'll do it."

The puppet looked at him. That wasn't he answer he was excepting from him. Bonnie held up his hand and made a fist. The puppet could see determination in his eyes. This boy was willing to help them after hearing the story.

"I'll help you," he said, "after all you helped me and it's the least I can do for you and the toys. They're my friends after all."

"You are very helpful," said the puppet, "but what about finding your friends? Don't you want to find them?"

"I do," said Bonnie, "and I will but now I'll do what I can to help you."

"I'm glad to hear it but as you are now; there's no way you could stand a chance against our enemies. I can give you power to help."

"Okay," said Bonnie, "That's fine with me."

"Good to hear it."

The puppet flowed over to a cabinet and opened it. Bonnie watched as he pulled out something. It looked like a corridor that had a blue lightening rod inside it.

"What's that," Bonnie asked.

"This is the lightening rod," said the puppet, "I've been working on it to defend the toys but it's a bit unstable to place it into their bodies but you might be able to handle it."

"Okay so what are you going to with it?"

"I need to place inside of you."

"You what?!"

"You said that you would help us remember?"

"Yeah okay I got it but what would happen if it fails?"

"Then you'll die."

"Geez that's very comforting to hear."

"Sorry but you asked."

"If I do this then I can fight better?"

"Yes and the toys would be much better protected."

Bonnie placed his hand under his chin. If this fails then he was good as dead and if it did work then he could protect the toys. He had gotten to know each of them and he liked them. They were good people and he couldn't let them get hurt without a fight.

"Okay," he said, "I'll do it.'

"Good," said the puppet, "now lie down and I'll put it inside of you."

Bonnie lay onto a table. The puppet flowed over and knocked him out. Bonnie felt his body shut down. The puppet looked at him.

"I hope this works," he said as he opened his chest.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 2, fun on ice

#

Toy Chica walked over to the stage to where Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were talking. She waved to them. They waved back to her.

"Have either of you seen Bonnie anywhere," she asked.

"No," said Toy Bonnie, "Why?"

"Sorry Toy Chica," said Toy Freddy, "I haven't."

"Okay thanks," said Toy Chica.

She walked off to where Mangle and the kids were. Mangle waved to her and Toy Chica waved back. The kids ran around the room.

"Hey Mangle," said Toy Chica, "have you seen Bonnie around?"

"No," said Mangle, "Why you want to swoon over him even more?"

Toy Chica blushed and Mangle giggled. She couldn't fool Mangle. She knew that Toy Chica likes Bonnie since they first met. She walked off and Mangle kept laughing at her face. BB and JJ were too busy playing tag to notice anything. Toy Chica walked into the next room. She saw Bonnie and the puppet talking to each other.

"Just take it easy for a while now," said the puppet.

"Okay thanks," said Bonnie.

The puppet flowed off. Bonnie turned around to see her standing there. she blushed as he stared at her. He waved to her and she waved back walking toward him.

"What did the puppet want," she asked.

"Nothing really," said Bonnie, "what's up?"

Before she could say anything the others came toward them. Toy Bonnie bounced up onto Bonnie's shoulders. Bonnie looked at him. Toy Bonnie jumped off and landed onto his feet. Toy Chica glared at him annoyed.

"Hey guys," said Bonnie, "what's up?"

"We want to go outside," said Mangle, "it's really beautiful outside."

"You mean in the snow," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah," said Toy Bonnie, "you wanna join us?"

"Sure," said Bonnie, "That sounds like fun."

"I guess so," said Toy Chica.

"Great," said Toy Freddy, "let's get our scarves on and head out."

#

Bonnie had borrowed a scarf from Toy Bonnie. He put it on but couldn't get it tied right. Toy Chica saw that he was having trouble and helped him. He thanked her and blushed. She blushed too. He saw that her red scarf wasn't tied either so he helped her with it. She blushed thanking him. He smiled and nodded.

"Hey you two," said Toy Freddy, "let's go."

"Right," said Bonnie.

They headed out of the door. There was snow on the ground now. Toy Bonnie picked up a snowball and threw it at Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy cried out as the snowball hit him. Mangle picked up and snowball and hit Toy Bonnie in the back of the head. BB and JJ threw snowballs at each other. Toy Chica giggled as she watched. She let out a scream as Bonnie hit her with a snowball. She looked over at him.

He smiled at her. She leaned down and threw one at him. The snowball hit him in the chest. They all picked up snowballs and began to have a snowball fight. Toy Bonnie nailed Mangle in the face and laughed. Mangle hit his chest with a snowball. Bonnie ducked down as Toy Chica threw a snowball at him. The snowball flew hitting Toy Freddy's face knocking him down onto the ground. Toy Chica laughed as Bonnie nailed her with a snowball. Toy Bonnie got Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie looked at him.

He threw a snowball at him. Toy Bonnie cried out as it hit his face. Soon they had stopped throwing snowballs and were lying onto the ground watching the snow fall. Toy Chica looked over at Bonnie; who was lying beside her. She blushed and looked away. Bonnie sighed and sat up. She looked over at him.

"Hey there's a frozen lake over there," he said, "you guys feeling like skating?'

"Sure," They all replied.

Well all but Toy Chica that is. Bonnie looked at her. She sighed and explained that she can't skate. Bonnie smiled and held out his hand to her.

"I'll hold your hand," he said.

She blushed and took his hand. They walked over to the frozen lake. The others were already on the ice. Mangle and Toy Bonnie were racing across the ice. Bonnie and Toy Chica came onto the ice slowly holding hands. Toy Freddy slipped and fell sidling across the ice to the other side of the lake. Toy Bonnie skated passed him laughing.

Toy Freddy got up and went after him. Mangle looked over and smiled when saw Bonnie and Toy Chica skating together. She skated along beside the boys. She gestured to the two. The boys looked over and smiled Toy Chica and Bonnie were too busy in their own little world that they didn't notice the others around them.

"You're doing great," said Bonnie, "I'm letting go okay."

"Hey wait a minute," said Toy Chica.

He let go of her hand. She reached up for his hand. She stood on the ice by herself. She smiled at him.

"Hey what ya know," she said.

She spoke to soon and fell forward. Bonnie reached out and grabbed her. She blushed as she realized that she was in his chest. He apologized and held onto her hand the rest of the day they were on the ice. She smiled as she looked down at their hands.

#

They had stopped skating to take a break. They all sat on the edge of the lake. A snow flake landed on Bonnie's nose making them all laugh. He laughed too. He wiped the snowflake off his nose. Toy Bonnie opened his mouth and let a snowflake land on his tongue. Toy Chica cracked his ears closing his mouth. They all laughed. BB and JJ made a couple of snow angels. Toy Chica lied down onto the snow looking up at the sky.

"It sure is beautiful out here today," she said.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "it sure is."

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?"

"For not letting me fall."

"No problem."

His hand slowly reached for hers but he pulled away quickly. She looked at him then blushed. He rubbed the back of his head. Toy Bonnie hopped onto the ice and skated around some more. BB and JJ made Mangle help them build a snowman. Toy Freddy just laid under a tree enjoy the cold air. Bonnie stood up and stepped onto the ice. Toy Chica sat up and watched him skate around the lake. He stopped and held out his hand to her. She took it and was pulled onto the ice once more. They skated around the lake together.

She smiled as they skated across the ice. They skated passed Toy Bonnie. He stopped to watch them skate around like they were a couple of performers. The others looked to see them skate on the ice together. Mangle smiled as she watched them. She ended up nearly falling but he caught her quickly. They looked into each other's eyes as they skated along. She laughed having the time of her life with him. He began to laugh too.

The others got back onto the ice and joined them. They all skated in a circle around the lake. Toy Freddy tried to spin but he went out of control. He knocked Toy Chica into Bonnie's chest. They blushed as they looked into each other's eyes. Mangle skated to the side as he spun passed her. He ended up crushing into Toy Bonnie. They fell onto the ice and sidle across the lake crushing into a snow dome.

BB and JJ bounded into each other and fell onto their butts. They laughed and got back up. Bonnie wrapped his arms around Toy Chica's waist and lifted her up into the air. She laughed as he held her up into the air. He set her down gently. They skated through the crowd. They were in their own little world. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie popped up and started laughing. Mangle giggled at them as she skated by.

"I've never had this much fun before," said Toy Chica.

"Me neither," Bonnie replied.

"Thank you for showing me a good time."

"Sure thing."

Toy Bonnie skated passed them and said something that made Toy Chica yell at him. He laughed and skated away. Bonnie smiled. They looked at each other and laughed. Mangle skated passed them and smiled.

"You two look like a real couple," she teased.

"Mangle that's not funny," Toy Chica shouted.

Bonnie blushed rubbing the back of his head. She looked at him and blushed. The others just laughed. Toy Chica groaned at them. They kept laughing. She skated after them. Bonnie stood there smiling at them. Images of his friends flashed in his mind. He hoped that they were safe somewhere. He looked up at the sky.

 _Be safe guys._

#

It was night now and they had been out there all day. They stopped when they heard a loud boom sound. They all looked up to the sky to see fireworks going off into the sky. Bonnie stood there looking at them confused.

"What's up with the fireworks," he asked.

"There an amusement park around here," said Toy Bonnie.

"An amusement park," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, they have fireworks go off when every season starts," said Mangle, "they call it the change cerebration. I think it's just an excuse to make some noise."

"They're beautiful, aren't they," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "They are."

"We should head inside now guys," said Toy Freddy, "we should hit the hay."

"Right," said Toy Bonnie, "last one there is a rotten egg."

"Hey TB no far," said BB, "you got a running start."

Toy Chica took a step but stopped when she saw that Bonnie was just standing there. She turned to look at him. He kept looking at the sky.

"Bonnie," she called, "are you coming?"

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "sorry I got lost in thought there for a second."

"It happens," she said, "come on let's go."

"Right."

They walked back together. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him. The others were waiting for them at the door. Toy Bonnie called out to them; calling them rotten eggs. Toy Chica yelled at him to shut up. He coward behind Toy Freddy making Toy Freddy turn to look at him. Mangle giggled.

"Hey don't hide behind me," he said, "I'm not a shield."

"Hey come on dude help me out before she kills me," said Toy Bonnie.

"No way TB."

The others laughed. Mangle shivered them to the door. They fell inside. BB and JJ jumped over them into the building laughing. They stood up and moved out of the way as Toy Chica and Bonnie walked toward them. Mangle laughed walking inside. Toy Chica scared the crap out of them. Bonnie laughed. He thought they were a pretty lively bunch alright. He was glad to be accepted into their group.

#

The puppet was busy working on some experiments He heard laughter coming from the stage room. He looked at the clock. The others must have come back from their day outside. He decided to take a break for the day. He flowed out of the room and found the others sitting on the stage laughing. Bonnie leaned against the speaker smiling. The puppet called to him. Bonnie looked up and stood up. He excused himself and walked toward him.

"What's up," said Bonnie.

"How was your day outside," the puppet asked.

"Fine," he said, "I had a really good time."

"Bonnie, we need to talk about the reason why you ended up here."

"What about?"

"I'm sure the ones that were after you are still out there and I'm sure that they'll be on their way here. You must train to control the lightening rod."

"I know that so when we should do that?"

"Tomorrow, until then just enjoy your night."

"Right," said Bonnie, "I got ya."

"Good, you'll need it."

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 3, the foxy beast

#

Bonnie was breathing heavily on the roof where he and the puppet had been doing his training with the lightening rod for the last three days. He was nowhere near ready. He knew that it would take time before he could use property.

"That's enough for now," said the puppet, "you can rest for today."

"Finally," said Bonnie, "I really need this."

"Remember Bonnie don't overdo it."

"I know, I know, ya don't have to tell me that every time."

The puppet teleported away leaving him on the roof alone. Bonnie sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He walked to the ladder and climbed down. He walked into the stage room. He saw the others just hanging out. BB and JJ ran across the stage and back again. Toy Bonnie was playing his guitar. Mangle and Toy Freddy were playing a card game. Toy Chica sat against the speaker with her eyes closed.

He walked over to her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. He sat down beside her. She sat up straight. Mangle looked up smiling at them. Toy Freddy looked over at them and smirked. Toy Bonnie looked over and smiled while he played.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"Kiss already you two," said Toy Bonnie.

Toy Chica threw Toy Freddy's mike at his head. Toy Bonnie ducked and ran off with his guitar. Mangle rolled her eyes at him. Toy Freddy swore under his breath picking up his mike from the floor. Toy Chica groaned and sat back down.

"Remind me to stay on your good side," said Bonnie.

"Hey you haven't done anything yet to annoy me," she said, "you're fine."

"Good," he said, "cause I don't think I could handle a hit to the head right now."

She giggled. He knew how to make her laugh. He smiled. Mangle giggled at them. Toy Freddy said something to get Mangle's attention. Toy Chica lied back onto the stage. Bonnie looked down at her. He leaned back onto his hands.

"It's pretty nice here," he said.

"Yeah it's pretty big too," she said.

"Yeah you could get lost if you don't know your way around this place."

"You're right about that. I got lost around here the first day we came here."

He chuckled.

"It's true."

"I believe you."

"Then don't laugh."

"That wasn't a laugh."

"Whatever Bonnie."

He smirked at her. She blushed. Bonnie looked up at the ceiling. He kept thinking about his friends and where they could be. He hoped that someday soon that he would find them unharmed. BB and JJ ran out of the room laughing. Toy Chica reached out for his hand but pulled back. He looked over to the window.

The snow fell down onto the windowsill. He saw something moving outside. He stood up and walked over to the window. He peered out but didn't see anything. Toy Chica sat up and looked at him. The others were too busy to notice.

"Bonnie what's wrong," she asked.

"I thought I saw something out there," he replied.

She stood up and walked over to the window. She looked out but saw nothing. Bonnie walked away from the window. She turned to look at him.

"Maybe you just saw the snow or something," she said.

"I think I'm just tired," said Bonnie, "I'll go take a nap."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see ya around."

#

Bonnie woke up to the noise of a loud booming sound coming from the main entrance. He jolted up from his bed. His mind came to the toys. He thought maybe something happened to them. He jumped from the bed and ran down the hall. He got to the main entrance and sidle to a halt. A creature was slamming itself against the door. Bonnie recognized the beast as one of the monsters that attacked him and his friends a few days ago. The toys had head the noise too and came running. The creature knocked the door down onto the floor.

"What is that thing," said Toy Freddy.

"Damn it," Bonnie swore, "how did it find me?"

The creature looked around the room until its eyes landed on Bonnie. He growled and launched into the air. Bonnie quickly pushed the toys back and leapt back. Toy Chica called out his name as the creature came clashing down onto the floor. The creature roared at him. Bonnie jumped into the air as it went for a strike.

"So, it's me you want huh," he said, "then come and get me."

He ran out of the building. The creature ran after him. The toys quickly ran behind them. Bonnie ran down the road hoping to get the creature away from the toys. The creature roared out and ran after him. The creature tackled him to the ground. Bonnie rolled around onto the ground hitting a wall nearby. He sat up from the smoke holding his head.

"BONNIE!" the toys cried out.

"STAY BACK GUYS!"

The creature leapt into the air. Bonnie held out his fist. Blue electricity surrounded his fist as he moved it forward. The creature cried out as his fist hit it. The creature fell onto the ground and rolled across the street. Bonnie stood there holding his arm up in the air.

"Wasn't that the lightening rod," said Toy Freddy, "how did Bonnie end up with it?"

"That must have been what the puppet wanted to talk him about," said Toy Chica.

"Who are you," said Bonnie, "what do you want from me?"

 _ **"They call me Nightmare Foxy,"**_ the creature replied.

"Nightmare Foxy?!"

 _ **"That's right, I'm the nightmare version of your best friend and now I will complete my mission and that's to take your soul."**_

He jumped up into the air and swung its arm back. Bonnie leapt back only to have his foot sliced off. The toys cried out his name as he fell onto the ground. Bonnie tried to move but the nightmare was too fast for him. Toy Chica ran up and kicked him in the back. The nightmare went flying through the air hitting an abandoned building.

"Bonnie are you alright," she asked.

"That's strange," said Bonnie.

"What is," she asked.

"They didn't talk before. Something seems different almost like I'm fighting my best friend."

"Can you stand up," Toy Freddy asked.

"No, he cut off my foot, I can't move."

"We need to move him," said Toy Chica, "That thing would wake up soon."

"TB help me," said Toy Freddy.

Nightmare Foxy shot out from the large hole in the wall and let out a roar. They looked to see him walking toward them. Bonnie tried to move but with only one foot now he could barely stand up. The nightmare walked toward them throwing cars aside. The toys stood in front of Bonnie trying to protect him.

"No don't," Bonnie cried.

 _ **"You will die all of you,"**_ Nightmare Foxy roared.

Bonnie felt a burst of power running through his body. He pushed off of the ground and charged full speed at Nightmare Foxy with electricity behind him. He bashed into his chest and flew back into a wall. The wall began to crack from the force. Bonnie swung his fist forward and slammed it into his chin. Electricity shot through his body shocking the nightmare. He fell back onto the ground. The toys ran into the building.

"Bonnie," Toy Chica cried out.

"What was that," said Mangle.

"I don't know," said Toy Freddy.

"What's going on B," Toy Bonnie asked.

Nightmare Foxy pulled himself up to his feet. He glared at him. Bonnie looked up at him. Toy Chica held his arm over her shoulders to help him stand up. He leaned on her for support. The nightmare let out a roar as its body began to shake. It held onto its head. Bonnie saw its eyes changed color. The creature blinked at them.

 _ **"B-Bon,"**_ it said.

"Foxy," Bonnie called out, "is that you?"

 _ **"Yeah, that thing that attacked us is after our souls. You must get away before he gets you too. He's already has me, Chica and Freddy. You're next Bon run now while you can. I don't want to hurt you pal."**_

"Foxy," said Bonnie.

He made a fist. Nightmare Foxy roared and the beast took control again. It looked at them. It walked toward them. Bonnie growled as it approached.

"Sorry pal," he said.

He held up his fist and electricity surrounded his fist. He swung his arm back and punched him in the chest. Nightmare Foxy roared and fell onto the floor. It stood up and glared over its shoulder at them. The toys stood there watching it.

 _ **"That's enough Nightmare Foxy,"**_ said a voice.

A black bear stepped out from the shadows. He had a yellow top hat and bowtie. Bonnie recognized him. He growled at him.

"Nightmare," he cursed.

 _ **"Hello again Bonnie, you're looking well."**_

"What are you after?"

 _ **"Like your friend said to take all four souls and then I will destroy the world."**_

"Destroy the world."

 _ **"That's right Bonnie, all I need now is you and then I will move to the next step in my plan. If you wish to save your friends then all you have to do is beat them in a fight and they will return to their bodies but I'm only telling you this because you can't hope to win against us. I will become the most feared animatronic on the planet."**_

"You won't get away with this," Bonnie shouted, "I will save my friends and then I'll stop you."

 _ **"Bold words boy but I love to see you try."**_

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "you can't fight like this for long."

 _ **"I would listen to your little friend there boy. Come on Nightmare Foxy we must go back now."**_

 _ **"But boss you said to bring you the rabbit."**_

 _ **"We'll get him next time now let's go prepare the others for battle."**_

"Wait, Foxy," Bonnie shouted, "Don't go!"

 _ **"Good bye for now Bonnie,"**_ said Nightmare, _**"The next time we see each other it would be when I have your soul."**_

They disappeared into the shadows. Bonnie punched the wall beside him and swore under his breath. Toy Chica looked at him worried. He placed his hand on his face.

"Foxy," he said, "Freddy, Chica too, I swear that I'll get you all back in one piece."

#

They had told the puppet everything. The puppet knew that this could mean danger for them but Bonnie had promised him to protect the toys no matter what so he couldn't throw him out onto the streets. Toy Chica walked into a small room where Bonnie sat. She had been feeling terrible since what happened. The puppet reattached Bonnie's foot no problem but that wasn't the problem now. She walked into the room and tapped his shoulder.

"Bonnie," she said, "are you alright?"

"Hey Toy Chica," he said, "Sorry but I was thinking."

"About your friend," she asked.

"Yeah, if what Foxy said is true then my friends are in danger. I don't know if I can help them."

"I know you can," she said, "you are strong and you proofed that today against Nightmare Foxy."

"Not strong enough to stop him."

"You'll just have to get stronger."

"How can I do that? Nightmare would probably send the others after me."

"Bonnie, I haven't known you to for very long but I do know that you are kind and caring. You never stopped worrying about your friends while you were here. I've seen that look you get when you think about them and it causes me great pain.'

Bonnie sighed. She sat down and placed a hand on his shoulder. She could feel the sparks erupting in her palm as she touched him. He looked at her and touched her hand.

"I don't know how I can help them."

"Just do what you can, I promise that I will help in any way I can and I know the others would help too."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to."

"But…"

She placed a finger to his lips. He looked at her. She stared into his eyes. It pained her to see him like this. She wanted nothing more than to see him smile again.

"Bonnie, you are our friend and we always stick by our friend."

"Toy Chica…"

"Besides, I can't watch you beat yourself up over this anymore."

He looked at her then looked down again. She moved her hand down to his and squeezed it. He looked up at her again. She hugged him. He sat there for a moment before hugging her back. The sparks between them roared so loud now.

"We'll get through this together," she said, "I promise to stand by you no matter what you do."

"Thanks Toy Chica, I needed this."

They pulled away and smiled at each other. They leaned forward closing the gap between them but Bonnie pulled back realizing what was happening. He couldn't do this not now. She felt disappointed but tried not to let that show.

"I'll leave you alone then. I should go prepare dinner anyways."

She stood up and held her arm. She looked back at him before walking off. Bonnie watched her walk away. He sighed and leaned back into his chair. She was right; he could save his friends if he just believed that he could do it. He reached up his hand and made a fist. He glared up at the ceiling imagining his friends looking back at him.

#

#

#

#

Hero 4, Toy Chica's nightmare

#

Bonnie stood there watching the toys doing their own thing. Things were awkward between him and Toy Chica since they almost kissed two days ago. Toy Chica and Mangle were talking on the smaller stage. Bonnie looked down and walked away to the main entrance. He opened the door and stepped outside. He sat down on the step. He placed his hand under his chin. He didn't know what he could say to make things easier between them.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mangle standing there. She waved to him and sat down beside him. Bonnie looked down at his feet.

"Hey Bonnie," said Mangle, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"I don't buy that. Toy Chica told me what almost happened between you two."

"She did huh."

"Yeah, look Bonnie I'm only saying this as her best friend but since you came here she has this glow to her."

"I don't think so."

"Well, I do, I know my best friend better than that. Whenever you are in pain it hurts her. She only wants you to be happy. She loves you Bonnie and you just rejected her."

"I didn't reject her."

"That doesn't sound like that to me. Bonnie she just wants you to love her but if can't do that then you shouldn't even hang out with her. She's really hurt because of you."

Bonnie looked up at her. Mangle knew that it. She sighed and looked up at the sky. Bonnie was so stubborn sometimes that much she knew.

"If you love her then tell her or otherwise don't keep leading her on."

Mangle stood up and lightly tapped him with her foot. He looked at her confused. Mangle crossed her arms in front of her chest glaring down at him.

"Just think about it."

She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Bonnie looked down at his feet sadly. Mangle was right; he had felt something toward Toy Chica ever since he first laid eyes on her. He knew that there was something special between them. He took a deep breath and stood up. He walked back inside to see Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica talking.

He felt a little jealous of Toy Bonnie. He was making her laugh. He couldn't handle this; so he walked away to the roof. Once he got up there he started shooting off rounds of lightening into the air. He was so annoyed. He growled and shot off another blast. He ended up falling onto his bottom and looked up at the sky. He was so stupid that he drive her into the arms of another man. How could he live with himself knowing that he lost his chance with her?

"I'm panic," he said, "I've drove her away."

He closed his eyes and fell onto his back with his arms sprit out. He heard footsteps walking toward him. He wasn't in the mood right now. he opened his eyes to see Toy Chica looking down at him. He sat up quickly.

"Toy Chica," he said.

"Hey," she said, "what are you doing up here."

"Nothing," he replied, "just thinking."

She looked around the roof. Bonnie looked and realized that he had made burn marks onto the roof. He slapped his face feeling like an idiot. She sat down beside him. He looked at her feeling like a fool.

"It doesn't look like that to me," she said, "what's wrong?"

"It's complicate," he replied.

"Bonnie, you can tell me anything."

He sighed. Why was she here? Shouldn't she be with Toy Bonnie or something? He held his head and sighed again. She looked at him and reached out for his hand but stopped. He glanced down at her hand. He wanted nothing more than to hold her hand but he didn't. he just looked out into the town.

"Bonnie," she said, "I know things have been ya know between us but I just wanted to say that I would never force you into anything you don't want to."

"It's fine," he said.

"No, I almost did something that you didn't want do. I'm sure you have someone else that means the world to you."

That's where she was wrong. He never had been in love before. He did have his friends to think about but was it really that wrong to do something for himself? He always helped out his friends that he never thought about his own happiness before. His friends meant the most to him and if he could do anything for them then he would.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I should've come clear that day."

"What are you talking about," she asked, "you did nothing wrong."

"I did."

"Bonnie…"

They looked at each other. They leaned forward going to close the gap between them. He pulled away again. Why couldn't he just let this happen? He felt like he could be hurting someone if he let his feelings show. That wasn't something he wanted to do to anyone. He also didn't' want to hurt her either. He wanted nothing more than to be with her but what if someone else likes her? He didn't want to be the reason they weren't together.

"Why," she asked grabbing his arm.

He looked at her. He sighed sadly. She was on the edge of tears now. he felt pain in his chest. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Why can't you let this happen," she asked.

"I don't want to be the reason you can't be with anyone," he said.

"Bonnie, there isn't anyone else. I love you."

He touched her hand. She let the tears fall down her face. She was giving him her heat and he was just pushing it away. Why couldn't they be together? That's what she wanted the most. To be his girlfriend was what she wanted. He remembered seeing her with Toy Bonnie earlier. He felt like he could get between them if he let his feelings show.

"What about TB," he asked.

"There's nothing between us," she said, "I want to be with you. Please don't push me away anymore."

He looked up at the sky. Snow began to fall onto the roof. Could he really just let his feelings out? He never let his true feelings show before. He didn't know how to do that. Foxy could let his true feelings show but Bonnie could never do that. Freddy and Chica did let their feelings show all the time. Bonnie never knew how to do that. He never had a reason to let them show like this. Maybe he should let them show now.

He couldn't bear to see her cry like this. He didn't want to make her cry but he never knew how to let his feelings show before. Was it really that easy? Could he really just let them out just like that? He wasn't his friends and he couldn't show them like they could. He usually went through the movements of the feelings but could he do that with her? No, he couldn't. he wanted his true feelings to come out but how.

He turned to face her. He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. She stared into his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her but they heard a noise that made them stop. They looked to see a beast standing there watching them. It looked like a large yellow chicken with sharp claws and teeth. It stood there watching them.

 _ **"Hello Bonnie,"**_ it said.

"Chica," said Bonnie, "is that you?"

 _ **"I'm Nightmare Chica,"**_ it said.

It launched into the air. Bonnie pushed Toy Chica out of the way and leapt back. The creature ran toward him. Toy Chica cried out his name. The nightmare swung its arm forward. Bonne dodged out of the way. It growled at him. Dark energy surrounded its claws. Toy Chica got up and ran toward them. Nightmare Chica swung its arm forward only to hit Toy Chica instead of Bonnie. Toy Chica fell onto the ground.

"Toy Chica," Bonnie cried out.

 _ **"Crap I've missed,"**_ said Nightmare Chica.

Bonnie ran toward Toy Chica. He got down to his knees and held her in his arms. She looked up at him before passing out. Nightmare Chica disappeared leaving them there on the roof. Bonnie called out Toy Chica's name but no answer.

#

Bonnie sat there on the stage waiting for the puppet to repair Toy Chica. He punched the stage and swore under his breath. Mangle sat there on the smaller stage worried about her best friend. Toy Bonnie sat beside her for comfort. Toy Freddy kept looking up at the clock. BB and JJ were sitting there looking sad. The puppet came out of the room.

They all stood up and walked over to him. Mangle asked if Toy Chica was going to be okay. The puppet sighed and shook his head. Mangle buried her face into her hands. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy tried to comfort her.

"Isn't there anything you can do," Bonnie shouted grabbing the puppet by his shoulders.

The puppet could see the rage in his eyes. Bonnie blamed himself for what happened. Toy Chica always protected her friends which was something that the puppet knew would happen if Bonnie was threatened. The puppet pushed his hands away.

"No," he said, "but you can."

"What do you mean by that," Bonnie asked.

"The lightening rod has power to enter one's mind," the puppet explained, "right now Toy Chica is in a nightmare. Whatever Nightmare Chica did she wouldn't wake up either but if you were to go into her mind and free her then she might wake up."

Bonnie made a fist. He wanted to save her. He had to tell her his true feelings. He looked at the others. They all were sad. He couldn't let them any of them suffer like this especially Toy Chica. He took a deep breath and looked at the puppet.

"I'll do it," he said.

"That's a good choice."

"Bonnie," said Mangle.

Bonnie turned to her. She stared at him. The others looked at him too.

"Please bring her back," Mangle begged.

"I will," he replied, "I swear it."

"Good follow me Bonnie, the rest of you wait here."

Bonnie followed the puppet into the back room. He saw Toy Chica lying on the table. He walked over and grabbed her hand. He stared down at her face. The puppet checked a screen that was hooked up to her mind. He turned to Bonnie.

"I'll have to hook up some wires to you as well," he said.

"That's fine," said Bonnie, "as long I can save her."

The puppet nodded. Bonnie put on some wires to his head and lied down onto another table that the puppet had brought in. He looked over to Toy Chica. He reached out and touched her cheek gently. He stared at her with a loving glaze.

"I love you," he said, "I promise to save you and then we'll be together like you wanted."

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay I will turn on the machine. All you have to do is imagine yourself in her mind and then the rest with happen."

"Do it."

The puppet flowed over and flapped a switch. Bonnie felt his mind being pulled out from his body. He felt himself being dragged into the air like a ghost flowing above.

#

Bonnie woke up and found himself in a dark room. This room looked different from the diner. He walked around the place until he found a small room with a birthday banner. He saw that this was a pizzeria but it was different from the one he knew.

"This must be the pizzeria they be live before coming to the diner," he said.

He couldn't see anyone where. He walked around and stopped into a room with a poster of Mangle staring back at him. He saw a sign that said kid cove written on it. He realized that Mangle would entrain children in this room. He stepped out and looked around. He had to find Toy Chica and fast. He walked around the place but couldn't find her anywhere. He began to worry. Where would she be?

He heard a noise coming from the back room down the hall. He walked over and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. He could hear Toy Chica inside crying. He stepped back and charged at the door. He hit the door with full force. The door fell onto the floor. He fell along with the door. He looked up to see Toy Chica curled up into a ball with shadows circling around her like ghost. He walked over and reached out a hand to touch her.

One of the shadows sent him flying back. He landed onto his back. He sat up and held his head. Toy Chica was covering her ears. Bonnie saw Nightmare Chica standing behind her saying something. He was about to move but stopped when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He saw the other toys lying on the floor broken.

He saw himself lying on the floor beside her. He was broken too. She was crying his name. He realized that her nightmare was losing her friends and him. Nightmare Chica's voice was coming clearer now to him.

 _ **"You failed to save them,"**_ she said, _**"and now they're all dead because you couldn't save them."**_

"Stop," Bonnie shouted holding out his hand.

A light appeared in his palm. The light shot through the air and hit Nightmare Chica's chest. The nightmare let out a cry as it disappeared into a ray of light. Bonnie went over to Toy Chica. The shadows began to fade away. He touched her shoulder and said her name. Toy Chica looked up and saw him. He stared at her with a loving glaze.

"Bonnie," she said.

"You're okay now," he said, "I promise."

She jumped into his arms and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her back. They pulled away and she began to disappear into a light. Bonnie smiled at her as she faded. He looked down at himself to see that he was fading too. His job was done and now she was safe and that was all that matters to him.

#

Bonnie opened his eyes and looked over to see Toy Chica sitting up holding her head. he sat up and smiled at her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Good work," said the puppet, "she'll be fine now."

The others came into the room and tackled Toy Chica into a hug. She cried out as they hugged her. She hugged them back. Bonnie got up from the table where he was sitting and walked over to them. They all were talking now. Toy Chica looked over at him when he was close by. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry for everything," he said.

He touched her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Toy Chica sat there in shock but relaxed and returned the kiss. The others looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

They kissed again. The others left the room to let them have some privately. Even the puppet left the room. Finally he was letting his emotions show and it actually wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 5, Toy Freddy's bad luck

#

It was a cold winter day and they spent the day inside since it was too cold to go outside. Bonnie sat on the stage with Toy Chica sitting beside him leaning his chest. He had his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. She had her arm around him. She looked up at him with a loving glaze. Mangle was busy with the kids while Toy Bonnie was practicing his guitar. Toy Freddy was reading the newspaper and the puppet was working experiments.

Toy Freddy stood up and went to the bathroom. He stepped inside and went into the closest stall. He did his business and went to wash his hands. He took a deep breath and was about to step out when he tripped on some soap that was left on the floor. He cried out and crashed into a mirror causing it to break. Bonnie walked into the bathroom and saw him on the floor rubbing his head.

"You okay Toy Freddy," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Toy Freddy, "I broke the mirror though."

"That's okay," said Bonnie, "I'll clean up here and you go get looked at by the puppet."

"No I'll do it," said Toy Freddy, "There's no need for you to get involved in my mess."

"Bonnie," Toy Chica called, "where are you?"

"Okay if you're sure," said Bonnie.

"I'm sure," said Toy Freddy.

Bonnie walked off going to his girlfriend. Toy Freddy knew that he heard the noise and came to check it out. Bonnie was good about checking on his friends. Toy Freddy admired him for that. He stood up and walked to where the cleaning supplies were. He opened the cabinet and reached inside. The cabinet began to rock back and forth before falling on top of him. Toy Freddy cried out as it came crashing down on top of him.

"T Fred," said Toy Bonnie, "what's going on in here?"

"Just get this off me," said Toy Freddy.

Toy Bonnie knelt down and tried to push it off. Bonnie and Mangle when they heard the noise. They peered inside and helped them out. Toy Freddy sat up and gasped for air.

"What happened," Mangle asked.

"I was just getting some cleaning supplies when it fell on me."

"You should be more careful," said Bonnie, "that could've crushed you more so than it did."

"I know," he said, "thanks guys."

"Dinner," Toy Chica called from the kitchen.

"Great I'm hungry," said Toy Bonnie.

"Let's go," said Mangle.

They made their way to the stage room where Toy Chica was setting the table. Bonnie walked over and sat down. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He kissed her back. Toy Freddy sat down and was getting to dig in when Toy Bonnie fell forward and sent his plate flying. The plate flew through the air and hit Toy Freddy on the head.

"Oops, sorry," said Toy Bonnie.

"That's okay," said Toy Freddy.

He stood up to go clean up but fell onto his back when he stepped on some food on the floor. The others flinched and looked at him.

"You okay Toy Freddy," Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine," Toy Freddy replied.

"Ya sure dude," Toy Bonnie asked.

"I'm sure."

#

Bonnie and Toy Chica were in an embrace and staring into each other's eyes when Toy Freddy walked into the room and tripped over a table leg. He screamed as he fell onto the floor. The couple turned to look at him. Toy Freddy stood up holding his head.

"What's up with Toy Freddy today," said Toy Chica.

"I don't know," said Bonnie, "I'll go see what's wrong."

"Okay."

They kissed. Bonnie walked over to Toy Freddy; who was now sitting on the stage. He was looking down feeling really terrible right now.

"Hey Toy Freddy," Bonnie called over.

Toy Freddy looked and waved to him. Bonnie waved back at him. He sat down beside him. Toy Chica stood there watching them while smiling and her arms crossed her chest. Leave it to Bonnie would be concern about his friends.

"What's up with you today," Bonnie asked, "It seems like you got bad luck."

"Ever since I broke that mirror earlier today I've been having nothing but bad luck," said Toy Freddy.

He fell onto his back. Bonnie flinched and helped him sit up. Toy Freddy rubbed his head. Bonnie reached behind him and pulled out a four leaf clover.

"Here take this," he said.

"Why?"

"Well, if you got bad luck then maybe having something that brings good luck is what you need."

"Does this work?"

"It worked for Foxy."

"Thanks but no thanks Bonnie, I'll find away on my own."

"Suit yourself;" said Bonnie, "I'm only trying to help."

He stood up and walked over to his girlfriend. Toy Chica grabbed his arm. They kissed and walked away. Toy Freddy stood up and walked over to the small stage where Toy Bonnie was playing his guitar. Toy Bonnie's guitar pick threw out of his hand and hit Toy Freddy in the eye. Toy Bonnie covered his mouth as he gasped. Toy Freddy let out a cry of pain and fell back. Toy Bonnie ran over to help him up.

"Sorry T Fred," he said, "I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry about it; just go get the puppet please."

#

The puppet managed to fix Toy Freddy's eye. He gave the guitar pick back to Toy Bonnie. Toy Freddy rubbed his eye. The puppet turned to him and told him to be more careful. Toy Freddy nodded but fell back onto the table. The puppet slapped himself in the face. Toy Freddy got up and left the room only to get hit by BB's balloon as he walked by. He held his nose as it honked. He hated it when people touched his nose.

Mangle was replacing a light bulb when the whole light fell onto his head. Toy Freddy cried out and Mangled gasped in horror as his head got pushed into his torso. Toy Freddy crossed his arms. He had enough of this and decided to find Bonnie. He found him with Toy Chica near the stage. Bonnie was playing a guitar that he borrowed from Toy Bonnie and was singing a song for his girlfriend (Love me like you do). Toy Chica stood there smiling at him with her hands on her chest. Bonnie forward making her blush.

Bonnie was such a romantic when it came to her. Toy Freddy walked over by following the sound of music. He knew that wasn't Toy Bonnie play since it was gentler than Toy Bonnie's playing. Bonnie had one foot on the stage and other planted onto the floor. They heard Toy Freddy trying to talk. They looked to see him with his head in his torso.

"What happened," Toy Chica asked.

"Don't worry bud," said Bonnie, "I'll help ya out."

Bonnie walked over and pulled out his head. Toy Freddy gasped for air and thanked him. Bonnie gave him the thumbs-up.

"How did that happen," Toy Chica asked.

"Never mind that," said Toy Freddy, "Bonnie, I'm here for your help."

"Ah so you finally came around did you?"

"Yes now please help me."

"Okay pal."

Bonnie pulled out the four leaf clover and handed it to him. Toy Freddy took it. Toy Chica grabbed a hold of Bonnie's arm.

"Okay now hold onto that for the rest of the day and by tomorrow you'll be fine," said Bonnie.

"If you say so," said Toy Freddy, "I'll try anything now."

#

The next day; Toy Freddy realized that Bonnie was right. He didn't have bad luck anymore. He ran into the stage room and found Bonnie sitting there eating some pizza. He walked over to him.

"Thanks for your help with my bad luck," he said.

"So, I that it, it's gone huh," said Bonnie.

"Yeah, you were right. I've held onto the clover and it's gone now."

"No pro pal," said Bonnie, "anything for a friend. Speaking of which, I promised TB that I would practice with him."

He stood up and held out his fist to Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy looked at his hand. Bonnie pulled back frowning.

"Sorry, I forgot that I'm not with Foxy. We do that after we helped each other out. Sorry Toy Freddy."

Bonnie walked off leaving Toy Freddy standing there. Mangle came into the room. Toy Freddy looked at her. Mangle had seen what happened. She stared at him. Toy Freddy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Bonnie was still carrying the pain of his friends being nightmares now. They didn't know how painful that was for him.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 6, Foxy comes back

#

Bonnie swung his fist into the air with electricity around it. The puppet jumped back avoiding the attack. Bonnie ran at him with full charge and swung his fist back into the air. He let out a scream as he swung his arm forward. A large blast shot through the air. The puppet was quick to dodge. Bonnie stood there trying to catch his breath.

The toys stood there watching the two spare to help contort Bonnie's new power. The puppet appeared behind him. Bonnie jumped back avoiding his arm swinging for his back. The puppet flew toward him. Bonnie closed his eyes and reopened them when electricity surrounded his body. He let out a scream and charged forward. The puppet went for him making an orb of energy in his palm. The two clashed creating a large blast of light and a gust of wind blowing in the air. The toys shielded their faces.

The light vanished and they could see them standing there with their backs to each other. Bonnie almost fell forward but caught himself by making electric like chains dig into the ground. The puppet fell onto the ground. The toys clapped their hands together. The puppet popped his head up and looked at the rabbit still standing.

"You have improved greatly," said the puppet, "but you still have a ways to go."

"Thanks," said Bonnie before falling forward.

Toy Chica ran to his side calling out his name. He sat up rubbing his head. She got to her knees and helped him up to his feet. The puppet flowed up to his feet. Bonnie had been with them for a month now and he had been getting the hang of controlling the lightening rod. The puppet knew that he made the right choice with him.

"I think that's enough for today puppet," said Toy Chica, "neither of you look like you could go now anymore."

"You are right Toy Chica," said the puppet, "That's all for today Bonnie."

"Sounds good," said Bonnie.

"Come on," said Toy Chica, "You need to rest now."

"Yeah you're right angel," said Bonnie.

She blushed. She loved it when he called her that. The others followed them inside. Toy Chica walked him to his room. He sat down onto his bed. She sat down beside him. He lied down putting his head on her lap. She stroked his head and smiled. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. She leaned back the wall and closed her eyes too.

#

Nightmare Foxy stepped toward the diner. He let out a roar that shook several street lights and caused the bulbs to shatter. He walked forward with every intent to kill. This time he won't fail. He came to the door and kicked it opened. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Mangle were talking sitting in the stage room talking. They heard the door being forced open.

"What was that," Toy Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," said Toy Freddy.

"Let's go check it out," said Mangle.

They ran to the main entrance and froze when they saw Nightmare Foxy standing there. He stuck out his tongue at them like a snake smelling the air. He walked toward them and roared so loud that it caused the glass on windows to shatter. They held their ears because it was so loud. He walked toward them with his hook up in the air.

#

Toy Chica heard a loud roar coming from the main entrance. Bonnie opened his eyes and shot up. They looked at each other before running down the hall. They got to the main entrance to see Nightmare Foxy backing the others to a corner.

"I'll deal with him, you get the others," said Bonnie.

"Be careful," she called as he ran over.

Bonnie swung his fist into the air punching the nightmare on the side of the face. Nightmare Foxy went flying through the broken window nearby. Bonnie jumped out of the window after him. Nightmare Foxy sat up and rubbed his head. Bonnie stood there watching him. The nightmare stood up and roared at him.

"Foxy," he said, "I promise to save you pal."

Lightening formed around his fist. He held it up before swinging his fist forward. Nightmare Foxy jumped into the air and roared at him. Bonnie looked up and leapt up into the air. The two exchanged blows as they swung their arm forward. A blast of lightening shot out hitting the nightmare square in the chest. He flew into a wall.

Bonnie landed onto his feet on the street. Nightmare Foxy roared as he came out and jumped down onto his feet and making the ground shakes. Toy Chica and the others came running out. Nightmare Foxy roared at him. Bonnie held up his fists getting ready for a fight. Nightmare Foxy charged at him. Bonnie held out his fist that was at full charge.

"Bonnie," Toy Chica cried out.

Nightmare Foxy ran toward him and leapt into the air. Bonnie swung his fist into the air sending a blast out. The blast hit Nightmare Foxy blinding him. He let out a roar as the light destroyed its body. Bonnie was trying to catch his breath. Toy Chica ran over to him. Bonnie leaned forward almost falling. She caught him before he hit the ground.

A glowing orb flowed in the air. They looked at it. The orb was standing still for a moment. Bonnie heard a voice in his head.

 _"Thanks Bon."_

The light shot into the air and disappeared from view. Snow began to fall onto the streets. The others came toward them.

"What was that," Toy Freddy asked.

"I don't know," said Bonnie, "but I heard my friend's voice just now before it took off."

"What did he say," Toy Chica asked.

"He was thanking me."

"You saved him, he should thank you," said Mangle.

"Come on guys," said Toy Freddy, "let's go back. Bonnie you should rest some more."

"Yeah you're right," said Bonnie.

#

The orb flew into the air until it reached an animatronic lying underneath a tree. The orb went inside of it. The animatronic opened his eyes and held its head as it screamed. It fell face first onto the cold ground. It looked up at the sky. It stood up and looked down at its hands. It smiled when it realized that it was back in its body.

"Thanks Bon," it said, "now I need to find him."

#

Bonnie and Toy Chica were taking a nap on the stage curled up in the corner. His arms were around her waist while she slept in his lap. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were having an arm wrestling match. BB and JJ were playing peek-a-boo with a table between them. Mangle sat there on the small stage. She looked over to see her best friend sleeping in her boyfriend's arms. She smiled at them but then looked down sadly.

Ever since Bonnie and Toy Chica started dating; Mangle couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Toy Chica. Bonnie was a good guy and he always looked out for her. Mangle sighed sadly. She stood up and walked off. She got to the main entrance feeling like going for a walk. She opened the door and walked out leaving a note explaining that she'll be back.

She walked down the sidewalk thinking to herself. She heard a noise and looked to see a creature with sharp claws and teeth standing in the alleyway. It stepped out from the shadows. Mangle gasped and backed away. The creature looked like a bear. It growled at her. She stepped onto the street. The creature let out a roar before charging at her. Mangle closed her eyes and turned her head while holding up her arms.

She heard the creature scream out in pain. She opened her eyes and looked to see a withered animatronic standing in front of her. It was a pirate fox. He was holding up his hook that was digging into the creature's chest.

"Calm down Freddy," said the animatronic pulling out his hook.

The creature roared out in pain and took off running. The animatronic stood there watching it running off. He turned to Mangle. Mangle couldn't believe how handsome he was. He was a withered fox animatronic but he was the most handsome animatronic she had ever seen in her life. He looked at her titling his head to the side.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yes," she said, "Thanks for saving me."

"Don't mention it…."

He fell onto his knees and swore under his breath. Mangle rushed over to help him up.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"I'm still too weak to move right," he said, "damn it and I was really going to go after Freddy."

"You can't go after that thing like this," she said, "I know someone who can pat you up."

"Well okay then," he said, "I'm Foxy by the way."

"Mangle."

#

#

#

#

Hero 7, a reunion amount best pals

#

Mangle helped Foxy into the building. She called out for the others. They all came running when she called. Foxy eyes widened when Toy Chica appeared since she was the first to response. Foxy couldn't believe that there were two hot girls in front of him. The kids came next followed by Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy.

"Mangle who this is," Toy Chica asked.

"This is Foxy," said Mangle, "he saved me from a nightmare."

"A nightmare," they all cried out.

"Where's the puppet," Mangle asked.

"They training," said Toy Freddy, "Toy Chica go get them."

Toy Chica nodded and took off. The others helped Foxy to a chair. Mangle explained everything that happened. They all nodded.

"Thanks," said Foxy, "I'm really glad I ran into you Mangle."

Mangle blushed as she replied to him. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie looked at each other. The puppet appeared out of nowhere nearly making Foxy jump to the ceiling.

"Who's this," the puppet asked.

"This is Foxy," said Mangle, "he rescued me, can you fix him?"

"Of course," said the puppet, "if he's anything like our last guest then I'm sure we can use him."

"Hey pal no one uses me," said Foxy.

"FOXY?!"

They all turned to see Toy Chica and Bonnie walking holding hands. Foxy sat there with his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Bon," he cried out.

He jumped up to his feet forgetting that he was weak and ran toward him. Bonnie cried out as he knocked him down onto the floor. Toy Chica gasped as they sidle across the floor. Foxy sat on top of Bonnie and was throwing friendly punches.

"You son of bitch Bon," said Foxy, "how have ya been."

Bonnie laughed and pushed him off. Foxy let him stand up before getting up himself. The two bounded their fists together. The toys stood there confused as they were exchanging friendly blows. They laughed as they did so.

"Oh man Foxy I can't believe that you're here," said Bonnie.

"Me? What about you, ya bastard," said Foxy, "hiding out in a place like this."

"Did we miss something," said Toy Freddy.

"Hey B, you do you know this guy," Toy Bonnie asked.

"Did he just call you B," Foxy asked.

"Oh yeah right sorry," said Bonnie, "this is Foxy my best friend."

"Your best friend," They all cried out.

"Hey ya," said Foxy.

Foxy suddenly fell forward but Bonnie caught him before he hit the floor. Foxy thanked him as he stood up straight.

"Careful Foxy," said Bonnie.

"Thanks man, hey can ya fix me up?"

"Sure thing pal."

#

Foxy was good as new thanks to the puppet and Bonnie. They toys leaned that Bonnie was good with repairs. Foxy sat on the stage checking out his new body. He looked over to see Bonnie leaning against the wall. He stood up and walked over to him. They high fived as he got closer, the toys learned that they had a strange relationship.

"What's up dude," Bonnie asked.

"Oh nothing much," said Foxy, "say Bon, the girls here are pretty hot, huh."

"Foxy," Bonnie groaned at him.

"What?"

"Seriously quite that, you can't go five seconds without checking a girl."

"I can so go five seconds without checking out a girl."

"Chica don't count dude."

"Hey she's a girl."

"Yeah but she's Freddy's girl."

Foxy laughed. Bonnie glared at him. Foxy leaned forward laughing.

"What so damn funny?"

"Dude Chica got has the hots for you."

"I don't see her that way."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nope."

"Well that sucks for Chica though."

"Hey quite that, don't go trying to throw me with Chica so you can have all the girls to yourself."

"Hey come on dude I'm only kidding."

"Well, you shouldn't do that man, that's not cool."

"Sorry pal."

The girls walked into the room talking. Foxy's face lit up when he saw them. Bonnie glared at him. He bounded him in the back. Foxy looked at him.

"You freakin' pervert."

"What Mangle is pretty hot and that is Toy Chica too."

Bonnie growled at him. He hadn't told Foxy about him and Toy Chica yet. The girls sat down on the stage. Foxy jabbed Bonnie's side with his elbow.

"Cut it out man."

"Oh come on dude don't tell me that you aren't into one of them."

"Actually I am dating Toy Chica."

Foxy looked at him. He burst out laughing. He fell onto the floor with his feet in the air. Bonnie glared at him.

"What's so funny now?"

"You have a girlfriend, sorry bud but you and emotions go together like fish and peanut butter."

"Shut up you asshole."

"Oh come on bud, like I'm supposed to believe that."

"Foxy can it."

Foxy couldn't stop laughing. Bonnie stepped onto his foot making him come up to his feet. Foxy saw the look in his eyes.

"Oh you're really serious aren't you?"

"Yeah I am."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry bud but it is hard to believe that."

"Hey I know but still I mean every word of it."

"Then go and kiss her and proof it."

"I'm not going to kiss my girl just to proof a point."

"I thought so."

"What?"

"You really do love her or maybe you're just being an asshole and lying to me."

"How about I take off your head Foxy."

#

Bonnie was lying in his bed when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and walked to the door. He opened the door to see Toy Chica standing there. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He stepped aside to let her inside.

"What's up," he asked.

"I noticed how you were talking to Foxy today," she said, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine that was normal. We usually annoy each other to no end."

"Well that didn't seem right to me."

"Well that's just us."

"Bonnie."

"Yeah?"

She walked over and rested a hand on his arm. She leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close to his chest. They pulled away and held onto each other. Bonnie felt much better after being completely annoyed by Foxy earlier.

#

Foxy was given a room to stay in. He stood there checking out the room. He scratched his head wondering why there was a bed in the room since he never really slept in a bed before. He looked at the TV sitting on the wall. He sat down on a couch against the wall and turned it on. There wasn't much really on that he liked. He heard a knock on his door. He stood up and turned off the TV. He walked over to the door and opened it.

Mangle stood there. She smiled and waved at him. He blushed and stepped aside to let her in. Foxy would never say but he found himself attracted to Mangle. He knew that Bonnie wouldn't let him live it down if he learned this. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Mangle looked at him. She was so beautiful.

"What's up Mangle," he asked.

"I was wondering how you were fitting in," she said.

"I'm fine I mean I got my best bud here and good people."

"Yeah I figured as much. Have you known Bonnie long?'

"Since we were kids."

"Really, I'm sure you have some stories to tell. Knowing Toy Chica she'll want to hear them."

"Yeah right, is she really Bon's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, they've been dating for a while now. He makes her very happy and she does for him too."

"Well, Bon was never the one for emotions anyways. He never really let them show much. Well I shouldn't say that; he use to be a pretty happy kid but then that day happened."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Okay."

"That was easy. You aren't going to ask why?"

"That's Bonnie's business if he wants to tell us then he will."

"Wow, you're pretty understanding Mangle."

"Well we all got our problems, right?"

"Well that's one way to look at it."

"Besides he's been through enough already with Nightmare and what's been going on with you and the others."

"Yeah this is pretty screwed up."

"I know but I do know that he'll fine. He's a good guy."

"Yeah he is."

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"How did you know where to find me when that nightmare attacked me?"

"I heard the nightmare's roar."

"Oh well I guess that would happen."

"Yep."

"You ah want to get something to eat with me?"

"Sure."

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 8, the four rods

#

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were having a staring contest while BB and JJ were running around the room. Foxy and Mangle sat on the small stage talking. Bonnie leaned against the wall with his arms behind his head. Toy Chica sat beside him with her head against his shoulder. She looked over at Foxy and Mangle and smiled. Bonnie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him happily.

"I think Mangle likes Foxy," she said.

"Well, Foxy has that affect on girls," he replied.

"Well not with me," she replied, "I have you."

She reached up and touched his cheek. He chuckled and kissed her. She kissed him back happily. Toy Freddy groaned as Toy Bonnie laughed after beating him. Foxy stood up and decided to show Toy Bonnie how it was done. Toy Bonnie cried out as Foxy beat him. Foxy laughed at him and high fived Toy Freddy. Mangle giggled.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "You wanna a go?"

"Nah," said Bonnie, "I'm fine here Foxy."

Toy Chica looked up at him smiling. Foxy just rolled his eyes and walked back to Mangle. The puppet popped into the room from the back.

"Bonnie, Foxy," he called, "I need a word with you two."

Bonnie and Foxy stood up and followed him to the back room. The puppet led them to a room and opened the door. Bonnie stepped in first. He froze as he saw two withered animatronics sitting in there. Foxy stepped in and let out a cry when he saw them. The puppet closed the door behind him.

"Chica, Freddy," said Bonnie.

"Where did they come from," Foxy asked.

"I was out back in the woods gathering materials when I spotted them. I brought them back with me and then I called you two. So these are your friends. I thought as much."

"Can't you fix them," Bonnie asked.

"I can but," said the puppet, "we must get their souls back. I'm sure that Nightmare knows that Foxy is with us now. Bonnie you are powerful but we need help."

"What are you talking about," Foxy asked.

"I've placed an item inside of Bonnie to allow to fight back but I know we need more power. That is why I have to ask you Foxy for your help."

"How can I help?"

"I will repair your friends once we get their souls back. I've created four rods and Bonnie has the lightening rod inside of him."

"You made three more of those things," Bonnie asked.

"Yes and I think the fire rod with be perfect for Foxy."

"Are you telling me that you want to put a rod inside of Foxy?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Bonnie."

"Wow, wait what's the rods," Foxy asked.

"Yes well, when I realized that I needed to protect the toys. I wanted to give them some power to fight back. So I created four rods; the lightening rod which Bonnie has and three others; they are, fire, earth and air. Which rods can control a lot of power but I realized that the toys couldn't handle their power but your group seems to be different."

"So, you want us to use them to do your job," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, please hasn't the lightening rod proofed useful to you?"

"Okay I get it but why would give one to Foxy? He doesn't know the story like I do."

"Well, if it'll help us get our friends back and give us a chance against Nightmare then bring it on," said Foxy.

"You sure about this Foxy, it's a bit dangerous. I knew that when I did it. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into."

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "I know that I can do it and beside I've grown to like the toys. So let's do it."

"Very well," said the puppet, "Bonnie, you may go now."

"You sure you want this pal?"

"Yeah bud, besides I'm starting to see why you like hanging around them."

"Okay if you say so Foxy."

#

Bonnie wasn't so sure about giving Foxy a power. It wasn't like Foxy would crazy with it but because of the pain he felt when he had the lightening rod put inside of him. He sat there at a table in the stage room. Toy Chica walked into the room. She tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her. She waved to him smiling. He smiled at her trying hid his concern. She sat down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"There's nothing wrong."

"Don't lie to me. I can tell that something is bothering you."

Bonnie sighed. She squeezed his hand. He placed his chin on his other hand. Toy Chica stared at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Bonnie please tell me what's wrong."

Bonnie sighed and told her everything. She listened carefully. She knew about the rods and how dangerous they could be. She understood why he would be worried for Foxy's sake. She hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I know they are dangerous but isn't that Foxy's choice," she asked.

"I guess you're right," he said, "But still."

"Come on let's go outside. The others want to have another day like last time."

#

Foxy had come out from the back room. Mangle walked over to him. He waved to her and she waved back.

"What's up Mangle," he asked.

"We were going to play outside; do you want to join us?"

"Sounds like fun, I'm in."

"Great, I've got an extra scarf here that I thought you might want."

"Oh yeah that's a good idea."

He took the scarf from her and put it on. He had a hard time tying it that Mangle had to help him. He blushed as she tied it for him.

"Thanks Mangle," he said.

"No problem," she replied, "glad I could help."

"Hey guys," a voice called to them.

They turned to see Bonnie and Toy Chica walking toward them. They waved to them ant they waved back.

"Hey Bon, nice scarf," said Foxy.

"You too," said Bonnie.

"Yeah, thanks again Mangle."

"No problem Foxy."

"Bonnie that's a different scarf from the one you had before."

"I made it for him," said Toy Chica, "what do you guys think?'

"It looks good," said Mangle.

"Are those little guitars," Foxy asked.

"Yep," said Bonnie.

"I thought that the color would match his eyes," said Toy Chica.

"Well it does," said Foxy, "you're really good at sewing Toy Chica."

"Thanks Foxy."

"Come on," said Bonnie, "The others are waiting for us."

"Right," they all replied.

#

Nightmare stood there watching from a distance. Nightmare Chica appeared from the shadows. He turned to look at her.

 _ **"I am sorry master but I thought that I took care of the girl."**_

Nightmare made a noise before pushing her down to the ground. Nightmare Freddy went to her side and helped her up. Nightmare growled at them.

 _ **"Nightmare Chica, you have one more chance. Bring me the fox and the rabbit to me alive and kill the others."**_

 _ **"Yes master."**_

 _ **"What about me master?"**_

 _ **"Nightmare Freddy, you will be on stay by. I need you in case things go wrong and we end up losing Nightmare Chica like we lost Nightmare Foxy."**_

Nightmare Freddy nodded. Nightmare Chica bowed her head before fading into the shadows. Nightmare looked over at the group having fun in the snow.

 _ **"Soon, I will have my army and then I will destroy this planet once and for all."**_

#

Foxy threw a snowball at Bonnie's head. Bonnie fell back onto the snow when the snowball hit him. Toy Chica; who had been sitting beside him gasped. Bonnie sat up and glared at Foxy. Foxy smirked at him. Bonnie stood up and picked up some snow and threw it at Foxy. Foxy fell onto the ground face first.

Mangle giggled at him. He sat up and wiped the snow off his face. Mangle helped him up to his feet. Toy Chica stood up and grabbed Bonnie's hand pulling him up.

"Come on let's go ice skating," she said.

"Okay," he said.

"Foxy would like to go skating with me," Mangle asked.

"Sure," said Foxy.

They stepped onto the ice and started skating. The four of them laughed as they had enjoyed themselves. Bonnie held onto Toy Chica's hand while they skated along the ice. Foxy and Mangle ended up falling on top of each other. They stared into each other's eyes and blushed. Toy Chica and Bonnie smiled at them. They slowly got up apologizing to each other. Bonnie held Toy Chica's waist as they skated along.

Foxy and Mangle held hands as they skated. Toy Bonnie was skating away from Toy Freddy causing Mangle to fell into Foxy's chest. She looked up at him blushing. He blushed too. He looked over to see his best bud with his girlfriend kissing. He looked back at Mangle still blushing. Mangle jumped to her feet apologizing.

"It's okay," he said, "it wasn't your fault."

"Thanks Foxy."

He touched her cheek and made her look into his eyes. She blushed. They leaned forward and kissed. Toy Chica saw them kissing and gestured for Bonnie to see. Bonnie looked and smiled at them. He looked down at his girl.

"They're cute together, don't you think," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah," he replied, "but I think you're much cutter."

She blushed and kissed him. He kissed her back. Toy Freddy went after Toy Bonnie shouting at him while BB and JJ skated around laughing among themselves. Toy Chica and Bonnie sat down on the side of the lake in an embrace. They stared up at the sky as more snow fell down onto the ground. Toy Chica giggled as a snowflake landed on Bonnie's nose. Bonnie just chuckled and wiped it off.

"You are so cute," she said.

He smiled at her. They kissed again. Foxy and Mangle held hands and skated on the ice some more. Toy Freddy fell into a snow dome. Toy Bonnie laughed at him. Toy Freddy popped up and threw some snow at him. The snow hit Toy Bonnie's face and ended up swallowing some of the snow. Toy Freddy laughed only have some snow hitting his face.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 9, annoying BB

#

The puppet had JJ help him with something leaving BB bored and with no one to play games with. BB walked over to Toy Bonnie; who was playing his guitar. He waved to him and Toy Bonnie waved back. Toy Bonnie went to play his guitar but BB's laugher kept stopping him. Toy Bonnie looked at him before trying again.

BB just laughed again. Toy Bonnie glared at him annoyed. He pointed for him to go away. BB looked at him before walking away. Of course he came back with a ball. Toy Bonnie sighed realizing that he wanted to play a game. He stood up and threw the ball. BB ran after it. Toy Bonnie sat back down. BB came back with the ball in hand.

"Throw it again," he said.

"Okay fine," said Toy Bonnie, "but only one more time. Okay?"

"Okay."

Toy Bonnie took the ball from him and threw it far this time. BB ran off after it. The ball stopped at Toy Freddy's feet; who was taking a nap in a chair. BB tapped his shoulder. Toy Freddy woke up and looked at him.

"Play with me," said BB.

"Not right now BB," he said.

"But why not," BB whined.

"I'm still tired from today fun in the snow. Why don't you go see if the others are doing."

BB sighed sadly and walked off. Toy Freddy felt bad but he really was tired. He was about to fall asleep when BB came back. Toy Freddy glared at him.

"BB," he shouted, "I told you to go away."

#

Foxy and Mangle were sitting on the small stage together. Foxy held out a plush had that he had found and wanted to give to her. Mangle gasped and kissed him. Foxy kissed her back. They pulled away smiling at each other.

"I love you Foxy," said Mangle.

"I love you too Mangle," Foxy replied.

"Hi," said BB.

They turned to look at him. He started laughing. They looked at each other then at him. Mangle sighed.

"Hey kid," said Foxy, "we're trying to have a moment here."

"BB please go play somewhere else," said Mangle.

BB just stood there laughing. Foxy groaned at him. He glared at the boy before letting out a scream. BB went flying off the stage. Mangle shook her head. BB could be a handful sometimes. Foxy groaned annoyed.

#

Bonnie and Toy Chica were sitting in a small room together. Bonnie had his arm around her shoulders. They leaned forward and kissed. Bonnie pulled out a flower that he found at a store. It happened to be her favorite flower. They kissed again. Bonnie put his other arm around her waist while she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Bonnie," she said.

"I love you too angel," he replied.

They went to kiss again but stopped when they heard laugher. They looked to see BB standing there. He was laughing. They looked at him for a moment then at each other.

"Hey BB," said Bonnie, "what's up little pal?"

"I'm bored," said BB, "the puppet needed JJ for something, so I got no one to play with."

"Well, you could hang with us," said Toy Chica, "until JJ get back. You don't mind do you Bonnie?"

"No I don't mind," he replied.

"Thanks you guys," said BB.

He sat down between them. Bonnie and Toy Chica looked at each other then at him. BB began to laugh again. They looked at each other again. Bonnie sighed wanting to hold her in his arms but he couldn't with BB here. He could tell that she wanted it too. BB didn't' stop laughing. Bonnie covered his mouth.

"Hey BB," he said, "you can hang out with us but you can't laugh so much."

"Sorry Bonnie," said BB.

"Good boy."

BB sat there quiet. Bonnie reached over and placed his arm on the back of the couch that they were sitting on. Toy Chica wanted to move closer toward him. She moved a little closer looking at him. They could still kiss. They leaned to kiss when BB started laughing again. They looked at him. He stopped laughing but started it again when they tried to kiss again. Toy Chica excused herself and left the room.

Bonnie watched her walk away and looked down at BB. BB looked up at him. Bonnie stood up and walked off. BB followed behind him. He began to laugh again. Bonnie turned around to face him.

"What is it BB," he asked, "I'm not in the mood to play okay."

BB just kept laughing. Bonnie got mad and kicked him away. BB went flying down the hall. Bonnie murmured something under his breath and walked away. BB popped up his head sadly. He looked at the direction that Bonnie went to.

#

"Puppet," said Bonnie.

The puppet popped up behind him. Bonnie turned around to face him. The puppet waved to him and Bonnie nodded to him.

"Are you finished with JJ, BB is getting on everyone's nerves," he asked.

"Yes I am, JJ you can go now," said the puppet.

JJ walked out from the room. She waved to Bonnie. Bonnie waved back. The puppet disappeared leaving them there.

"What is BB doing," JJ asked.

"He's bored so he is annoying everyone."

"That sounds like him."

"Come on let's go find him."

They walked to find BB still laughing and annoying the others. They all were covering their ears. Bonnie let out a scream to get BB's attention. BB looked and saw JJ standing there beside Bonnie. He ran over to JJ.

"Yay JJ," he said, "you're back let's play."

They laughed and got off running away. Bonnie shook his head to the side. He turned to see the others staring at him.

"Thanks for that Bon," said Foxy, "I was this close from ripping out his voice box."

Toy Chica walked over to him. Bonnie held out his arms for her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his mouth. He kissed her back. The others thanked him for doing something about BB. Bonnie held his girl in his arms and blushed as the others surrounded him like he was some hero. Bonnie was only doing something for a friend.

"You are so sweet," said Toy Chica.

"I just trying to help," he replied.

"Well, you did help us out a lot," said Toy Freddy, "BB can be a pain when JJ isn't around."

"Yeah B, you did us a favor," said Toy Bonnie.

"Thank you Bonnie," said Mangle.

"You rock Bon," said Foxy.

Toy Chica kissed his cheek. Bonnie blushed. She giggled and leaned against him. They all heard BB and JJ laughing in the next room over. Finally they could relax in peace for now at least. They all went back to what they were doing before BB got on their nerves.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 10, Chica returns

#

Nightmare Chica stepped in front of the diner. She looked over her shoulder at Nightmare. He pushed her forward. Nightmare Freddy stood there beside. He gestured for her to go on. Nightmare Chica nodded and walked forward heading for the main entrance. Her footprints were left in the snow as she walked.

#

Bonnie had fallen asleep on stage curled up with Toy Chica. He opened his eyes and looked over at her and smiled. He carefully moved his arms without waking her. He stood up and walked over to the other boys sitting at a table. Foxy was watching Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie playing chess. They were that bored that even just watching entrained them.

"Hey guys," said Bonnie.

"Oh yeah Bon," said Foxy, "what's up?"

"Nothing much, what's going on?"

"Nothing," said Toy Freddy, "it's really boring around here."

Bonnie looked over at Toy Chica; who was still sleeping. He didn't think it was boring while then again most of his time was with Toy Chica these days. The guys looked at him. They knew that he spent most of his time with his girlfriend and it was never boring for him. Toy Freddy rolled his eyes and Toy Bonnie just sighed.

"I don't really think it's that boring around here," Bonnie replied.

"Says the guy who spends all his time these days with his girlfriend," said Foxy.

"Hey you are the same way with Mangle, so don't complain," said Bonnie.

"Shut up Bon."

"You know I'm right."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Bon."

They heard a loud boom coming from the main entrance. Toy Chica jolted awake. Mangle came running out from the small stage. The puppet appeared from nowhere. They all ran to the main entrance to see a creature standing there in the smoke. It stepped out revealing its face. Bonnie and Foxy swore under their breath.

"Nightmare Chica," said Bonnie.

"Damn it," said Foxy.

"Everyone stand back," said Bonnie, "Foxy feel like fighting?"

"Like the old days," said Foxy.

The nightmare let out a roar. Foxy and Bonnie tackled her to the ground out of the diner. Mangle and Toy Chica called out their names. The boys sent her flying back. They stood up as she growled. She got to her feet and roared at them. Foxy made fire appeared on his fist while Bonnie made lightening formed on his fist. They swung their fists at her. The nightmare dodged to the side. The two boys leapt up into the air.

"Bon throw me," Foxy cried out.

Bonnie grabbed his waist and threw him forward. Foxy went flying toward her with fire on his fist. Bonnie pushed off of a wall and flew toward her. They swung their first forward punching her head from either side. Fire and lightening formed around her body causing her to scream out in pain. They landed onto their feet. The nightmare's body was destroyed and a white orb flowed into the air. They looked at each other then at the orb.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "what is that?"

"That's what happened when I saved you," said Bonnie," I think that's her soul."

"Her soul?"

The orb flowed passed them. They followed it to the back room. The orb stopped in front of Chica's body. They looked at each other. The orb flowed into her chest. The others came into the room. Mangle and Toy Chica went over to their boys.

"What's happening," Mangle asked.

Chica's eyes opened and saw Foxy and Bonnie standing there. She gasped when she saw them and let tears fall down her cheeks.

"Foxy, Bonnie," she said, "you're alive."

"Hey ya Chica," said Foxy.

"Hey Chica," said Bonnie, "good to see you again."

Chica jumped up and hugged them both. They hugged her back. Toy Chica and Mangle looked at each other. Toy Chica felt a little jealous. The puppet flowed into the room.

"Puppet can you fix her," Bonnie asked.

"Of course," said the puppet, "would you be willing to help me?"

"Sure thing."

#

Chica was fully repaired now. Thanks to the puppet and Bonnie. She followed Bonnie and Foxy into the stage room.

"What is this place," she asked.

"It's a long story," said Foxy.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "do you want to meet the others?"

"Sure," said Chica.

Bonnie and Foxy let out a scream to get the others to come into the room. they walked into the room. Chica hide behind the boys.

"Hey guys," said Foxy, "meet a friend of ours. This is Chica."

"Hi," said BB.

"Hello," said JJ.

"Hello there," said Toy Freddy.

"What's up," said Toy Bonnie.

"Hello nice to meet you," said Mangle.

"Hi there," said Toy Chica.

"Hello," said Chica.

"Chica, this is Toy Freddy, TB, BB, JJ, Mangle and Toy Chica," said Bonnie, "they're our friends."

"It's nice to meet you all," said Chica, "I'm Chica."

"It's nice to make a new friend," said Toy Freddy.

"That's right," said Toy Bonnie.

"We hope that you make yourself comfortable," said Mangle.

"Yay a new friend," JJ and BB cheered.

Toy Chica grabbed Bonnie's arm. Chica looked at her confused. Foxy smirked realizing that she was jealous.

"What's up," said Bonnie to his girl.

"Nothing," she replied.

She kissed him. Chica's eyes widened. Bonnie had a girlfriend! Bonnie wasn't the kind to show his emotions. Chica knew that but yet here he was with this girl. Chica wasn't jealous at all. She had gotten over Bonnie and began to develop feelings toward Freddy. Foxy covered his mouth laughing. Chica looked at him. Mangle walked over to Foxy and grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. Chica just smiled at him.

#

Chica stepped into the back room where Freddy's body was. She touched his cheek and stared at him sadly. It had been a week since she came back. She was grateful to Bonnie and Foxy for saving her but she was lonely without Freddy around. She and Freddy had spent enough time together that she started to fall for him.

"Do you miss him," a voice asked.

Chica spun around to see Toy Chica standing there leaning against the wall. She had learned that Chica had no intents to take Bonnie away from her and the two had become friends. Chica had learned that Bonnie was crazy about her. Foxy had said that Bonnie spent every waking moment with her. Chica nodded.

"How did you know," she asked.

"I can see it in your eyes," said Toy Chica, "that's the same look I have when I look at Bonnie. I can tell you love him."

Chica looked down sadly. Toy Chica placed a hand on her shoulder. Chica looked at her. The puppet had given her the earth rod during the repair even though Bonnie told him not to do it. Chica and Foxy had been learning how to use their powers for a while now. Chica spent most of her time in the back room by Freddy's body.

"You're right," said Chica, "I've been having this feelings for Freddy for a while. I wish I could get him back."

"We'll get him back," said Toy Chica, "We won't give up."

"Thank you Toy Chica, that means a lot."

"I would feel the same if something happens to Bonnie."

"I guess you're right."

"I promise Chica that we'll get him back."

"Hey girls," said Foxy, "what ya doing in here."

"Hey Foxy," said Chica, "we're just talking."

"Oh hey you girls want to go outside?"

"Again?"

"Why not," said Foxy.

"Hmm, that should help get your mind off things Chica."

"I guess so."

"Cool let's go."

#

Chica stepped into the stage room to see Toy Chica helping Bonnie with his scarf. She laughed as they stood there.

"You are so cute when you try," she said.

Bonnie blushed. Chica looked down sadly wishing that Freddy was here. Foxy and Mangle were ready to go. They walked over to the other couple.

"Hey lovebirds," said Foxy, "ya ready to head out."

"Yeah," said Bonnie.

"Hold on," said Toy Chica.

She walked over to Chica. Chica looked up at her. Toy Chica had a spare scarf in her hands. She held out the scarf.

"Here Chica," she said, "You can use this."

"Thank you," said Chica taking the scarf.

Chica put on the scarf and tied it. Toy Chica smiled at her and looked over to see Bonnie smiling at them. They walked toward the others. They all headed out the door. Bonnie held the door opened. Toy Chica giggled and kissed his cheek. The others followed behind her thanking him. He closed the open once everyone was out. They headed to the frozen lake. Toy Chica reached out and pulled Bonnie onto the ice.

"Wow," he cried.

"Aw," said Mangle, "Toy Chica wants to go skating with Bonnie again."

"Shall we," Foxy asked.

"Of course," said Mangle.

She took his hand and they headed to the frozen lake. The others followed behind them. They all stepped onto the ice. Chica carefully stepped onto the ice.

"Careful Chica," Foxy called, "the ice could break under you."

"Foxy," she shouted.

"Bye Foxy," said Bonnie, "you're die dude."

Chica chased after Foxy. Mangle watched looking confused. Toy Chica slapped herself in the face. Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"I'm not fat," Chica shouted, "I'm built this way!"

"Does he always do that," Toy Chica asked.

Bonnie groaned and himself in the face. He nodded annoyed. Chica got a hold of Foxy and was slamming him into a snow dome nearby. Mangle went to help but Bonnie stopped her. She looked at him. Bonnie shook his head at her.

"He needs to watch his tongue," said Bonnie, "let her do it."

Toy Chica rolled her eyes. Chica stormed off. Bonnie looked down at Foxy. Foxy popped his head up from the snow.

"You got to keep your mouth shut dude."

"It's the truth."

"You know that she'll kill you every time you open your mouth."

"Oh come on Bon, I'm just kidding around."

"That's now how you kid around with a girl pal."

"That's right," said Toy Chica.

She grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulled him away. Foxy rolled his eyes and caught the look that Mangle was giving him.

"You should apologize to Chica," she said.

"Okay Mangle," Foxy replied, "I will."

"You're totally whipped," Bonnie called.

"You're one to talk Bon," Foxy shouted.

"Hey I'm not afraid to say that I am."

Toy Chica giggled and kissed him. Bonnie kissed her back. They wrapped their arms around each other. Foxy found Chica making a snowman. He apologized to her.

"We good," he asked.

Chica thought for a moment. Foxy waited for her answer. Chica pushed him into a snow dome. Foxy popped up with snow in his eyes.

"We're good," she replied.

"Okay, I deserved that," he said.

"You deserved a lot more than that."

Bonnie laughed at him. Foxy wiped his eyes and threw a snowball at Bonnie. Bonnie grabbed Toy Chica and moved to the side. The snowball hit Toy Freddy in the face making him fall to the ground. Foxy apologized to him.

"It's okay," said Toy Freddy, "this happens all the time."

"Nice shot pal," Bonnie teased.

"Come here bunny boy," said Foxy.

"Nope."

Toy Chica giggled as they ran around the lake. Foxy ended up slipping onto the ice and sidle right into Mangle. Mangle fell onto his chest. He quickly apologized to her. Mangle looked at him and kissed his mouth letting him know that it was okay. Bonnie got off of the ice and smirked at him. Toy Chica went over to him and grabbed his hand.

"You just love messing around with Foxy, don't you," she said.

"Hey that's our friendship," said Bonnie.

They kissed. They wrapped their arms around each other. They sat down onto the snow. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He stared down at her smiling. The others were busy enjoying themselves to notice the couple on the snow enjoying each other. BB and JJ skated around Toy Freddy in a circle. Toy Freddy spun around wildly. He knocked Toy Bonnie onto his back and sidles into a snow dome.

Toy Freddy fell onto the snow face first. Chica went over and helped them both up to their feet. They thanked her and stared at BB and JJ. The two kids looked at each other and skated away with them chasing after them. Chica laughed as she skated along. She saw Bonnie and Toy Chica sitting on the snow together. She felt lonely again.

Bonnie was a good boyfriend to Toy Chica. He always did things for her. Chica couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Toy Chica and Bonnie's relationship. Foxy had told ever since he go there; Bonnie never left her side and she never left his either. Chica looked away trying to fight back the tears. She wished that Freddy was here with her.

#

The puppet was busy working on a project. He stood strange up and heard a noise behind him. He turned around and smiled. That was a face he hadn't seen in a while.

"Long time no see Gold," said the puppet.

Gold stepped into the light. He hadn't changed for the most part since the puppet last saw him. Gold waved to him.

"Yes it has puppet," he replied.

"What brings you here Gold?"

"Purple Guy."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 11, a gift for an angel

#

Bonnie was in his room working on the project he had been working for weeks now. He looked down at the large ring in his hands. He examined it closely.

"Not ready yet," he said, "It has to perfect."

He heard a knock on the door. He quickly hides the large ring in his desk. He called for whoever it was to come in. The door opened and Toy Chica popped her head into the room. He smiled at her. She looked at him with a confused look which only made her even cutter to him. He stood up and walked over to her.

"What's up angel," he asked.

"What are you doing in here," she asked.

"Oh nothing really," he replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to watch a movie with us. Everyone is going to watch it."

"Sure, I'll be right there."

He leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I'll be waiting," she said.

"Save me a seat," he said.

#

Bonnie met up with the others in the movie room. Toy Freddy stood there with a few movies in hand. He was going through the movies.

"Okay so what does everyone want to watch," he asked.

"Avatar," said Foxy.

"Bambi," said BB and JJ.

"School of Rock," said Toy Bonnie.

"I think we should watch the Notebook," said Mangle grabbing Foxy's hand.

"Maybe we could watch Shriek forever," said Chica.

"What about Twilight," said Toy Chica.

"Are you crazy," said Toy Bonnie, "I'm not watching shining vampires."

"Well, I don't want to watch a movie about a guy pretending to be a teacher."

"Hey you two," said Toy Freddy, "no fighting."

"Hey guys," said Bonnie, "Still can't decide what to watch?"

"Oh hey Bonnie," said Toy Freddy, "no, we got too many choices here. Could you help us?"

"I don't see how I could."

"Just pull out a move from my hands and that would be the one we watch."

"Hey that's a good idea," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah," said Foxy, "Bon always picks the right movie."

"Okay then," said Bonnie, "I'll see what I can do."

He reached out and grabbed the corner of a DVD box and pulled it out. He held it up for them all to see it. He wasn't a move that no one was suggesting.

"That sets it," said Toy Freddy, "we'll watch this one. Does anyone have any problems with that?"

They all shook their heads. Toy Freddy popped the movie into the player. Bonnie walked over and sat down beside his girl. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She kissed his cheek. He smiled at her. They kissed. Toy Freddy sat down and the movie started. Toy Chica placed her head on his shoulder. Bonnie wrapped his arm around her waist.

#

The movie ended and they went off to do other things. Chica walked into the kitchen while Foxy and Mangle went to the small stage where they hung out all the time. Toy Freddy went to the library to read a book. BB and JJ went off to play hide-and-seek. Toy Bonnie went off to go play his guitar. Toy Chica and Bonnie stood up and walked out of the room together. They held each other's hand as they walked to the stage room.

"So, what do you want to do," she asked.

"It doesn't matter," he said, "as long as I'm with you."

She blushed. He knew what to say. They got to the stage room but decided not to stick around. They disappeared down the hall heading to the game room. They tried their hand at some games. Bonnie was really good at video games. He reached around to grab her hands from behind and helped her with a game that she was trying out. She blushed as they played. She didn't care about the game but was more into their time together.

The game ended when she got to a high level and died. She turned around to face him. They kissed wrapping their arms around each other. They spent the whole time there just enjoying each other's company. Bonnie tried his hand at the claw machine. Toy Chica always hated that stupid thing. She watched as he got a stuffed animal from the pile and moved it to the drop off. Once it was there he released it.

"Wow," she said, "how did you do that?"

"It's all in the wrist," he replied.

He reached down and pulled out the stuffed animal and handed it to her. She smiled and kissed him. He had won it for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Toy Chica took the stuffed animal from him and held it to her chest.

"You are so sweet," she said.

"I just want to make you happy," he replied.

"Well, mission successful," she replied.

They kissed again. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They looked into each other's eyes. They smiled at each other. He placed his forehead against hers. She gave a loving glaze as she stared into his eyes.

#

Bonnie woke up the next day to find himself curled up in the corner of the game room with Toy Chica in his lap. He smiled down at her with a loving glaze. He heard a noise coming from the entrance. He looked up to see Foxy standing there smiling at them.

"You finally woke up," he said.

"Hey Foxy," Bonnie replied, "What's up?"

"Well, other than the fact you slept in the game room," said Foxy, "nothing much."

"Shut up."

"Hey whatever pal."

He walked into the room. He stared down at the sleeping Toy Chica in Bonnie's lap. Bonnie looked down at her too lovingly.

"Ya know, you've changed Bon since you've been here," said Foxy.

"What do you mean," Bonnie asked.

"Well, for starters; you never did show your emotions before and you always were off by yourself while everyone else was talking. You seem happier to me. I guess being in love would do that to people."

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "I guess so."

He kissed her forehead. Toy Chica moved closer to him in her sleep. Foxy chuckled. Ever since when Bonnie was ten; he hadn't been a happy kid. He was always off to the side feeling numb but he still helped his friends. When Foxy saw him with the toys he couldn't believe that this was his best friend. Foxy knew why Bonnie was so stand offish.

When Foxy saw how Toy Chica made him act; Foxy was finding it hard to believe that this was the Bonnie he knew standing in front of him. Chica couldn't believe it either. Bonnie was acting so gentle and kind but he was those things even though he never showed them before. Foxy and Chica had joked with him saying that his body had been taken over by an alien. Bonnie just rolled his eyes at them.

Foxy knew that Freddy would think the same thing that they did. Bonnie kept his arms around his girl's waist. Foxy just smirked and left the room. Bonnie realized that Foxy was right; he did change since he met the toys. He came began more outgoing than before and found himself helping them out with problems more than he usually did. Toy Chica had made him this way then maybe this was better.

He felt movement from his lap. He looked to see her waking up. She rubbed her eyes getting rid of the sleep that was in her eyes. She looked up at him blinking. He smiled down at her. She smiled back.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said.

"Good morning my charming prince," she replied.

They kissed. She looked around the room. She must've realized where they were now. she snuggled closer to him.

"Comfortable," he asked.

"Very," she replied.

They kissed again. The puppet appeared into the room. He made a noise to get their attention. They looked up at him.

"Breakfast is ready," said the puppet.

He flowed out of the room. They got up and walked into the kitchen. Mangle and Chica had made breakfast for everyone. They got their plates and joined the others at the table in the stage room. They were talking while eating.

"I'm serious," said Toy Bonnie.

"When pigs fly," said Foxy.

"You can fly," Bonnie asked.

"Hey shut up Bon," Foxy hissed.

Toy Chica giggled and grabbed Bonnie's hand. She smiled at him. Chica was too busy stuffing her face. Mangle and Toy Freddy busy talking about something that Bonnie wasn't really interested in at the moment. They all finished eating and cleaned up. Bonnie headed back to his room. He stepped inside and opened the drawer.

He realized that what he was working on was gone. He quickly ran out of the room looking for it. Foxy walked over to him.

"Hey Bon what's up," he asked.

"I was working on something and now it's gone," he replied, "have you seen a big ring like thing?"

"No sorry pal, I haven't."

"Okay thanks though."

Bonnie walked around the place. He saw Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie playing chess again. He made a noise to get their attention. They turned to him.

"Hey guys," he said, "have you seen a large ring like thing around?'

"No sorry B," said Toy Bonnie.

"Sorry Bonnie no," said Toy Freddy.

"Oh okay then."

He walked off and found Mangle and Chica talking in the kitchen. They heard the door opened and turned to se him standing there. He waved to them and they waved back.

"Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Bonnie," they said.

"Have you seen a large ring like thing around here by any chance?"

They shook their heads. Bonnie sighed sadly and left the room. He walked around the place and came to the game room. BB and JJ were playing a video game as they laughed. Bonnie walked over to them.

"Hey kids," he said.

"Hi Bonnie," they said.

"Did you take anything from my room?"

"No we haven't been your room," They replied.

He sighed and walked off. He saw the puppet and asked him. The puppet hadn't seen it either. Bonnie groaned and walked off. There was only one person that he hadn't asked yet and that was the one person he wanted to keep that item from at the moment. He found her in a small room. She was writing something. Mangle had mentioned that she wrote poetry. Bonnie took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Hey angel," he said.

She jumped and quickly covered what she was writing. She turned her head to see him standing there. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Hey cutie," she said, "what's up?"

"Well I've kind of lost something that I had in my drawer and I was wondering do you know where it is."

"No sorry," she replied, "I've been in your room all day hone'."

"Oh thanks anyways angel."

She closed the book and stood up with it under her arm. She touched his cheek. He looked into her eyes. She kissed his cheek gently.

"I would help you find it," she said, "tell me what is it that you're looking for and maybe I've seen it around here."

"No thanks angel," he said, "I can find it on my own. I'll check my room again. Maybe I've missed it."

"Are you sure," she asked, "Bonnie would love to help you."

"Yeah, I'm sure, thanks again angel."

#

Toy Chica felt sad for Bonnie. She wanted to help but she didn't know what he was looking for. She stepped out of the room. Maybe Foxy knew what he was looking for. She found Mangle and Foxy on the small stage as usual. They were kissing. She made a noise to get their attention. They looked over at her.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Toy Chica what's up," Mangle asked.

"Yo what can we do for you," Foxy asked.

"Do you know what Bonnie is looking for," she asked, "I want to help but he won't tell me anything."

"Oh I think he's looking for something that looks like a big ring," said Foxy.

"That's what he asked me and Chica earlier," said Mangle.

"Okay thanks guys."

Toy Chica walked off. She entered her room and saw something on her bed. She walked over to see that it was a big ring with a letter. She picked it up and realized that it could be what Bonnie was looking for. She grabbed the letter and opened it.

 _Dear Toy Chica,_

 _I've loved you since the day I first saw you. You are my world and you are my everything. I have working on this for a while now. I wanted it to be perfect for you. I've finally got just right for you. I love you with all my heart._

 _This is a halo that I've made with my own two hands just for you. You are my angel and I want the whole world to know that. I love you more than anything my beautiful angel. I hope you like it. I would make a thousand more just to make you happy._

 _Love Bonnie._

Toy Chica gasped and realized that he had made it for her. She put it on her head and smiled. She had to find him. She ran down the hall looking for him. She ran passed her friends. Toy Freddy yelled at her to slow down but she didn't listen. Foxy had to move Mangle to the side as she ran by. Chica quickly jumped to the side as she ran through.

"Toy Chica slow down," she called.

"Sorry," Toy Chica called back.

"Hey," Toy Bonnie shouted, "what's your hurry."

She finally found him in his room. She ran into his room and tackled him into a hug. He cried out as he fell onto the floor. He looked up and patted her head. He smiled when he saw that she was wearing the halo. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, "what's up?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it."

She kissed his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. She poured every ounce of her love into that kiss. He felt his body getting warm.

"I love it."

"I'm glad," he said, "I've find it in another drawer. I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not," she said, "Anybody could've made that mistake."

They kissed again. He stroked her head. They got up and moved to the bed. He held her in his arms. She sat in his lap smiling at him. She placed her head onto his shoulder. He smiled down at her. They kissed once more.

#

The sun had gone down but they were still in the same place they've been in. Bonnie looked over to see that she fell asleep into his arms. He smiled at her. He stood up holding her in his arms. He gently placed her onto the bed and kissed her tempo. He looked down at her while she slept before walking out of the room. He made his way into the kitchen. He saw that he wasn't the only one up.

Foxy and Chica were up too. He walked in and waved to them. They waved back to him. Bonnie went to grab some tea that Chica had made and joined them.

"Hey guys," he said, "what's up?'

"Hey Bon," said Foxy.

"We were talking about how to get Freddy back," said Chica.

"Oh," said Bonnie, "yeah, I've been thinking about that too."

"It's tough without the captain here," said Foxy, "what should we do?"

"We should talk with the puppet," said Bonnie, "he might know a way back."

"What about we go off and find Nightmare ourselves," said Chica.

"I can't just go up and leave Mangle," said Foxy.

"I can't leave Toy Chica either," said Bonnie.

"Boys I know you have your girls here but Freddy is our leader. We need to get him back."

"Okay we know that Chica but how do we do that huh," said Foxy.

"We'll just start searching small then move further until we find him," said Bonnie.

"You sure about that Bon?"

"Yeah, we got the rods with us so we could handle whatever comes our way."

"Ya know we could take turns looking for him," said Foxy.

"Sounds like a plan," said Chica.

"Right, I'll start the first search," said Bonnie, "then Foxy and Chica you're last."

"Sounds good," They replied.

"Right," said Bonnie, "let's keep this between us until we find him and bring him back here."

"Right," they replied.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 12, the unexpected trade off

#

Like they planned; they took turns looking for Freddy but so far no luck. Bonnie sat there in a small room that they would meet in after their searches. Chica came into the room. Foxy was there with her. Bonnie looked over his shoulder at them. Chica shook her head sadly. Bonnie sighed and looked out of the window.

"We've been looking all over the area," said Foxy, "Bon maybe it's time we widened our search."

"You mean back to the old pizzeria," said Bonnie.

"That's a good place to look," said Foxy.

"Fine," said Bonnie, "I'll go there tonight."

"Bonnie," said Chica.

"What's up Chica?"

"Maybe we should start searching together."

"We can't draw attention to ourselves," said Bonnie, "Nightmare would know that we're looking for Freddy if we all go at once."

"I know but we can't find him on our own so let's team up."

"Okay," said Bonnie, "The pizzeria would be dangerous if we go alone anyways. We'll all go tonight."

"Go where," a voice asked.

They spun around to see the toys standing there. Bonnie swore under his breath. Toy Chica walked into the room. She walked over to Bonnie and grabbed his hand. Mangle grabbed Foxy's hand. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie walked into the room.

"What have you guys been up to," Toy Freddy asked.

"Nothing really," said Foxy.

"Don't lie Foxy," said Mangle.

"You've been looking for your friend, haven't you," said Toy Chica.

"How did you…?"

"I know my boyfriend."

She touched his cheek and made him stare into her eyes. Bonnie just sighed. She was too smart for her own good sometimes.

"Bonnie," she said, "I would want to help you if I can,."

"Toy Chica this is between the three of us," said Bonnie.

"We're involved too ya know," said Toy Bonnie.

"That's right," said Toy Freddy, "We're all friends here."

"Guys…"

"Bonnie, you've always been there for us when we needed help and now it's our turn."

"You helped me with my bad luck and you helped us when BB was getting on our nerves; not to mention you've helped me with several songs that I was stuck on."

"You helped me too," said Mangle, "you told me what to give Foxy for a present that one time."

"You saved me from my nightmare and gave me a reason to live."

"Our point is; that we owe you one."

"Guys, you don't owe me anything. I did all that because we're friends and you gave me a place to stay when I needed it and Toy Chica you gave me a reason to live too."

Foxy and Chica looked at each other smiling. Bonnie sure did do a lot for them. Toy Chica put hands on either side of Bonnie's face. She put her forehead against his. They looked into each other's eyes. Foxy and Chica knew that she could get him to break down and let her into the search. Foxy and Chica looked at each other.

"Bon don't give in," said Foxy.

"Stay strong Bonnie," Chica cried.

Bonnie let sighed. They knew that he was breaking. Toy Chica could make him break easily. Foxy and Chica walked over and tried to pull him away but Bonnie couldn't move since her glaze held him there. He could stare into her eyes all day.

"Fine," he replied.

"Bon," Foxy groaned.

"Too late," said Chica.

Mangle giggled at their reaction. If anyone could make Bonnie break down it was Toy Chica. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie smiled at each other. Bonnie and Toy Chica pulled away. She smiled at him. Bonnie groaned realizing what just happened. He was a sucker for his girl. Toy Chica giggled at him. Bonnie couldn't help it she was too cute.

"That was too easy," said Toy Chica.

"Geez, did you have to do that," Bonnie asked.

"Because, I want to help you," she replied, "I love you."

"I told you Bon," said Foxy.

"Shut up Foxy," Bonnie growled.

#

They decided that the toys should join in the search for Freddy. Bonnie didn't really like it but Toy Chica had pulled on his heart strings one more time. He kept wondering why he was even doing this to begin with if it would only get them into trouble later. He walked down the road with Toy Chica walking behind him. They had split up into groups of two. Foxy and Mangle went one way while Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie went another. The puppet had joined the search too and was with Chica.

Toy Chica had made sure that she was with her boyfriend. They walked down the sidewalk. They had been walking for a while now. Toy Chica looked around into the shadows in case they were attacked from the shadows.

"Bonnie," she said, "What do you think that Nightmare would do when we get all your friends back?"

"I have no idea," said Bonnie, "more than likely he'll try something else."

"What about if he gets you?"

"That won't happen."

"But you don't know that."

He turned around and touched her chin making her look up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. She stared at him.

"I do," he said, "because I have you here waiting for me and Foxy and Chica could always use the rods to destroy my nightmare body and set my soul free."

"I just don't want to lose you and that's why I wanted to be paired up with you."

"I know."

They kept staring into each other's eyes when they heard a loud noise coming from the left of them. Bonnie quickly picked her up into his arms and jumped to the side. They looked to see a figure walking toward them. The smoke that rose into the air cleared revealing Nightmare standing there. Toy Chica's eyes widened.

"Nightmare," said Bonnie.

 _ **"Hello Bonnie,"**_ said Nightmare.

Bonnie stood up and looked at him. Toy Chica gasped and pointed. Nightmare Freddy was on the side of Nightmare.

"Freddy," said Bonnie.

The nightmare roared at him. Nightmare laughed and gestured for him to charge at him. Bonnie jumped to the side as the nightmare went at him. Toy Chica quickly got up and moved to the side. Bonnie stood there looking at Freddy. The nightmare shook its head like an animal before going again. Toy Chica and Bonnie looked at each other and nodded. Toy Chica ran into an alleyway to contact the others.

Nightmare Freddy roared and little nightmares came out from his body and launched onto Bonnie's body. Toy Chica called out his name. Bonnie created sparks of lightening to send them flying off. Nightmare Freddy ran toward him. Bonnie dove to the side as he swung his claws at him. Nightmare Freddy sidle to a halt across the street.

"Bon," a voice shouted.

The others came running toward him. Foxy and Chica stood on either side of him. They looked at each other and nodded. Chica made the earth beneath Nightmare Freddy rise up trapping him inside. Foxy and Bonnie ran toward him with fire and lightening on their fists. Nightmare Freddy let a out roar and the little nightmares came at them. Foxy took them out while Bonnie ran for him.

Bonnie swing his fist into the air and slammed it into Nightmare Freddy's face. Its head began to crack from the force.

"Foxy trade with me," Bonnie shouted.

He and Foxy switched places. Bonnie dealt with the little nightmares while Foxy took care of Nightmare Freddy. He slammed his fist that was surrounded by fire into his jaw. Foxy jumped back and it was Chica's turn. Chica made stone appeared on her fist and bashed through the earth prison she had made earlier.

Nightmare Freddy let out a roar as his body began to fall apart. Nightmare growled at them. The three of them stood there looking at him. There was no way that they could take on Nightmare without Freddy. Nightmare leapt into the shadows growling.

"We finally freed Freddy," said Chica.

"Finally the captain is free," said Foxy.

Bonnie walked over to the destroyed body of Nightmare Freddy. The little nightmares blew up into little pieces. Bonnie watched as the light orb flowed into the air.

 _"Thank you my friends,"_ it said before flowing away.

"Now we can head back," said Bonnie.

"Damn straight," said Foxy.

"But Nightmare could strike back," said Chica.

"We'll be ready," said Bonnie, "now that we have Freddy back everything will…."

They all gasped as claws pierced through his chest. Bonnie looked down and fell onto the ground. Nightmare stood there laughing holding a light orb in his palm.

"BONNIE!" Toy Chica shouted running to his side.

"BON!" Foxy roared.

Toy Chica got to her knees and held his head in her arms and cried into his cheek. Foxy made a fist and went at Nightmare. Nightmare swung his arm to the side sending Foxy flying back. Mangle ran to his side calling out his name.

 _ **"Finally,"**_ said Nightmare, _**"Your soul is mine boy."**_

"Give it back," Toy Chica cried out.

Nightmare glared at her. She stood up shaking with rage. She didn't notice that there was lightening forming around her fist.

"Give back my boyfriend's SOUL!"

She swung her fist into the air and punched Nightmare in the face. Nightmare went flying back. The others gasped as that happened. Toy Chica was blinded by rage to notice her fist was sparking lightening. Nightmare sat up still holding the soul in his claws. He glared at her before disappearing from view. Toy Chica cried out sending lightening into the air.

#

Freddy woke up to find Foxy and Chica standing over him. They tackled him into a hug. Freddy hugged them back. He was so glad to see them again.

"Oh Freddy," said Chica, "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Hey Chica," said Freddy.

"Welcome back captain," said Foxy.

"Hey there Foxy," Freddy replied.

He looked around the room and noticed that someone was missing. He looked over at them confused. Foxy and Chica looked down sadly.

"Where's Bonnie," Freddy asked, "shouldn't he be here too?"

Foxy stepped to the side revealing Bonnie's empty body against the wall. Toy Chica was there holding onto the body crying.

"What happened," Freddy asked.

"Nightmare got him," said Foxy, "after we freed you."

"No," said Freddy.

"We lost him Freddy," said Chica.

"Who is that girl holding onto his body?"

"That's Toy Chica," said Foxy.

"She and Bonnie are a couple," said Chica.

"Oh I see," said Freddy.

The puppet came into the room. He turned to them and flowed over to them. Freddy and him introduced themselves to each other.

"How do you feel," the puppet asked.

"Like I got a headache," said Freddy.

"That would happen," said the puppet.

"You gave him the final rod right," Foxy asked.

"What?"

The puppet explained about the four rods. Freddy nodded and looked at his friends. Toy Chica reached up and touched Bonnie's cheek. She stared into his eyes with tears in hers. Chica walked over and patted her back.

#

Freddy had met the others and learned that they all had a bond with Bonnie. He was surprised to hear how Bonnie acted with each and one of them. Toy Chica had introduced herself as Bonnie's girlfriend. She spends most of her time with the body in the back room. Chica understood how she felt and tried to comfort her.

"Hey puppet," said Toy Chica, "did you ever figure out why I can use lightening?"

"Well, I have a theory on that," said the puppet, "do you remember when Bonnie entered your mind to save you from that nightmare?"

"Yes," she replied.

"I believe that when he did that some of the power from the lightening rod was left in your body. I believe that you can use its power because of this."

"It's because Bonnie saved me?"

She looked at the body beside her. She squeezed its hand. The puppet nodded. Toy Chica wrapped her arms around the body.

"Thank you Bonnie," she said with tears in her eyes.

The puppet flowed out of the room. Foxy came into the room. He looked at his best friend's body. Bonnie had saved him from Nightmare but he couldn't return the favor. He walked toward Toy Chica and patted her head. She looked up at him.

"Hey," he said, "how are you holding up?"

"What do you think," she replied, "my heart has been ripped out."

"I know but don't worry we'll get him back."

"I know but it still hurts. I couldn't even get him back."

"I know what you mean. He saved me too and I can't repay him back until he becomes a nightmare."

Foxy punched the wall. Chica and Freddy came into the room. Foxy looked at them. They were in much pain as he was.

"I know where we can find them," said Freddy.

"Where," Toy Chica asked.

"That our old place," said Freddy, "he's been using it a base since he first attacked us. I know for a fact that's where he'll have Bonnie's soul."

"Then lets' go get it back," said Foxy.

"Yeah let's go," said Toy Chica.

"We will," said Freddy, "But first we need a plan."

"Freddy thinks we might need help from Gold," said Chica.

"That's good and all," said Foxy, "But we don't know where he is."

"Is that so Foxy," said a voice.

They turned to see the puppet flowing toward them with a yellow bear beside him. Freddy, Chica and Foxy gasped when they saw him.

"GOLD!"

"That's right," said Gold, "The puppet told me everything that's been happening to this point."

"Gold has been monitoring the situation," the puppet explained.

"That's right and Freddy is right they are at our old place but I know that it's a trap. You don't need to worry because I have a plan as to how we can get inside unnoticed."

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 13, a new nightmare begins

#

Toy Chica and Toy Freddy made their way around the building from the outside. Everyone else had made it inside already. Toy Chica held her body tightly. This was it the final battle. They got to the back door. Toy Freddy opened the door and they made it inside. The others were spare out all over the building.

Toy Chica looked around the place. So this where Bonnie came from; it was a mess with some of the ceiling had caved in on itself. There were claw marks on the walls and tables and chairs were broken into pieces or in half. Toy Chica looked around again once they reached the stage room. They were told to stay there.

"This place does look like a fight took place here," said Toy Freddy.

Toy Chica looked around once more and stopped when she saw something sitting against the wall. She gasped to see Nightmare Bonnie was sitting there wide awake. He just sat there watching them like a wild animal following its prey.

"Toy Freddy," Toy Chica called.

Toy Freddy peered his head around the corner. She pointed to Nightmare Bonnie watching them. He froze with fear.

"N-nightmare Bonnie," he cried.

The nightmare just sat there eyeing them carefully. Toy Chica reached for her walkie-talkie. She kept her eyes on him trying to fight back the tears she felt coming. Why did it have to him? Nightmare would be easier for her to handle than him.

"Freddy," she said into the radio.

"What is it," Freddy asked over the radio.

"We've encountered Nightmare Bonnie but he's just sitting there watching us."

"Stay right there, we'll be there soon."

"Toy Chica look out!"

Toy Chica looked up to see that part of the ceiling was coming down toward her. She didn't' have enough time to move out of the way. She embraced herself for impact. She closed her eyes and waited but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked over at Toy Freddy. he was standing there in shock. She wondered what was going on so she looked up and her jaw fell to the floor in shock.

Nightmare Bonnie was standing there holding the ceiling that came down toward her. He let out a roar throwing it to the side. He looked down at her. She reached up to touch his face but froze. He leaned down to feel her hand on his cheek. He grabbed her hand gently and purred. Toy Freddy rubbed his eyes finding it hard to believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. Nightmare Bonnie pulled her to him and pressed his mouth onto hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as tears fell down her face. This was her Bonnie! He was still in there and he remembered her. He remembered them! Toy Freddy's jaw fell to the floor. Nightmare Bonnie lifted up his head when he heard footsteps. The others appeared from other rooms. He wrapped his arms around her and roared at them.

"What is going on," Freddy asked, "why isn't he attacking her?"

"I don't know," said Toy Freddy, "he just saved her from being crushed and then he kissed her."

"You got to be kidding right," said Foxy.

"I wish I was," said Toy Freddy, "but look for yourself."

 _ **"What are you doing,"**_ a voice roared out.

Nightmare stepped out from the shadows. Nightmare Bonnie roared at him. Nightmare hissed in anger. He eyed Toy Chica in the nightmare's arms.

 _ **"You little brat,"**_ he said, _**"You're to blame. I will erase you from all life."**_

Nightmare Bonnie launched into the air and landed in front of him. The two roared at each other. The others stood there in shock. Nightmare held up his hand and a blue like puppet strings wrapped around Nightmare Bonnie's limbs.

"That's how he's controlling him," said Freddy.

Nightmare Bonnie turned to face them and roared out. Nightmare laughed and pulled the strings. Nightmare Bonnie launched into the air. Foxy made fire appeared on his fist and went to punch him. The nightmare disappeared only to reappear behind him. He slammed his arm into his back sending him flying down onto the floor.

"Foxy," Mangle cried out.

Chica and Freddy ran toward the nightmare. The nightmare roared at them and slammed his fist into their torsos. Nightmare began to laugh even harder. Toy Chica stood there with tears falling down her face. Freddy and Chica fell onto the floor with holes in their torsos. Foxy got up and ran toward the nightmare. The nightmare pierced through his gut and made him fall onto the floor. Mangle ran to him but the nightmare slammed into her. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy tried to attack him at once but the nightmare was too strong.

It sent them to the floor hard. The puppet and Gold went at him. The nightmare roared out and bashed its fist into their heads making them fall to the floor. Toy Chica just stood there as he friends tried to fight him off. The tears falling from her face as she watched the whole thing. Nightmare laughed louder and made him move toward her.

The nightmare growled as he approached her. She looked up at him. It held up its arm and was getting ready to strike. She just stared at him. It swung its arm downward but stopped. She looked at him. He leaned forward and placed his forehead onto hers. It looked into her eyes when they were close enough. It saw the tears in her eyes and wiped them away.

 _ **"Why aren't you killing her?! I order you to kill her!"**_

The nightmare spun around and growled at him. Nightmare charged at them. Nightmare Bonnie swung his arm into the air knocking him down onto the floor. Toy Chica stood there watching. The nightmare turned to her. It placed its finger underneath her chin and gave her a loving glaze. She looked up at him.

 _ **"I will protect you,"**_ he said.

Toy Chica reached up to touch his face. The creature grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. The nightmare looked over at Nightmare; who was slowly getting up to his feet. They growled at each other. They charged at each other. Nightmare Bonnie swung his arm into the air. Nightmare's claws pierced through his shoulder making him roar out in pain. Toy Chica cried out his name. The nightmare fell back holding its shoulder.

Nightmare Bonnie looked over his shoulder at Toy Chica. She felt like her soul was being pulled out from her body. She fell onto the floor. She looked up to see that everything around her was beginning blurry.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 14, enter the mind

#

Toy Chica opened her eyes and found herself lying outside of the pizzeria. She stood up and realized that it was different than before. It looked like a normal pizzeria now from the outside. She stood up and walked toward the front door. She opened the door and stepped inside. The pizzeria didn't look damaged; in fact it was in perfect condition.

"Where am I," she asked.

She heard a noise coming from the stage room. She walked toward the stage room. She peered around the corner to see Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy sitting at a table. They were little kids about the age of ten years old. Bonnie was wearing a party hat on his head. Toy Chica thought that he looked so cute as a ten year old boy. Gold came into the room with a birthday cake in his hands. He placed it in front of Bonnie.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie," the others cried out.

Bonnie leaned forward to blow out the candles. They all clapped their hands together. Toy Chica realized this was a memory of Bonnie's tenth birthday. She didn't know how or why she entered his mind but she had.

"So Bon, how old are you now," Foxy asked.

"Ah Foxy I'm ten," said Bonnie.

"Happy birthday little rock star," said a voice.

Toy Chica saw a rabbit animatronic that looked like Bonnie but he was yellow. They all turned around to see him standing there. Bonnie hopped out from his chair and ran to him. The rabbit laughed and held out his arms for the little bunny to run into.

"Dad," Bonnie cried out.

"Hey there son," said the rabbit.

Toy Chica was seeing Bonnie's father right in front of her very eyes. The two bunnies hugged. Gold walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back Spring," he said.

"Thanks Gold," said the rabbit, "But you wouldn't miss my own son's birthday.'

"Hey dad," said Bonnie, "how was your trip?"

"It was good kiddo," his father replied, "Now about I give you, your present?"

"You got me a present?"

"Of course, what of kind father would I be if I didn't get my own son a gift for his birthday."

Toy Chica smiled. His father seemed like a nice guy. She watched as his father pulled out a little guitar and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and take it from him.

"Thanks dad."

"That was my first guitar as a kid when I was your age. I think it's time I hand it over to you."

Toy Chica stood there leaning against the wall smiling. She was glad that she got to see this memory. She walked forward to get a better look but as she walked the scene changed. She was standing there at the main entrance now. She saw them all standing by a door with a figure standing there holding a knife in hand.

Gold and Spring stood there in front of the kids. The figure stepped forward revealing a purple uniform. Spring leapt forward knocking him down to the ground. The figure fell onto the floor. Bonnie called out for his father. Gold grabbed his arm.

"No Bonnie," he said, "you can't help him."

"Let me go Gold!"

"Gold," Spring cried, "get them out of here."

"No dad!"

Gold picked up the kids and ran off. Bonnie kept calling out for his father. The guitar his father gave him had been destroyed during the fight. Toy Chica gasped as the figure stabbed Spring in the neck and ripped off his head. Bonnie called out for his father again. She realized that she just saw his father's murder.

The scene changed again and she was standing in a dark room. She looked around to see Nightmare Bonnie stood over Bonnie. He sat there holding his head. Toy Chica ran to him calling out his name but he didn't hear her.

 _ **"You couldn't save your father. How do you except to protect your friends. Face it you're weak. You always have been and always will,"**_ said Nightmare Bonnie.

"STOP!"

Nightmare Bonnie looked up at her. She ran toward them. She tackled Nightmare Bonnie to the ground and looked over at Bonnie.

"Bonnie you aren't weak," she said, "you are one of the strongest animatronics I know. I love you. I know you couldn't save your father. You were just a kid then and you couldn't do anything but I need you now. Our friends need you, please Bonnie don't listen to him."

"Toy Chica," he said.

He looked up at her. She got up and went to him. She got to her knees and grabbed his shoulders. She leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. They pulled away for air and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you," she said, "I need you now."

She heard Nightmare Bonnie let out a roar. She looked up to see him turning into a light and blew up into the air. She looked at Bonnie. He looked back at her. They kissed again. She was happy that she could help him.

"Thank you," he said.

"I would do anything for you, I love you so much."

"And I you."

He began to disappeared into a bright light. She closed her eyes and then opened her eyes. She looked to see that he was gone. She saw a shadow figure standing there. It stepped out revealing Bonnie's father standing there. She gasped when she saw him.

"Thank you," he said, "for taking care of my son. I leave him in your hands."

"I will" she replied.

A bright light shined around her. She looked up and the light made her flow up to the sky. She looked down to see that Bonnie's father was waving to her.

"Thank you for loving my son," he mouthed.

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 15, switching sides

#

Toy Chica opened her eyes to see Nightmare Bonnie standing over her. She sat up and he placed his hand on her back trying to help her up. She looked to see that Nightmare was in the wall trying to get free. She looked up at the nightmare standing over her. He titled his head to the side. She reached up and touched his cheek.

"Bonnie is that you," she asked.

He helped her up to her feet. They looked into each other's eyes. Nightmare broke free from the wall. They turned to look at him. He growled and made the blue thin strings shot through the air. The nightmare swung his arm to the side cutting the strings in half. Toy Chica looked at Nightmare. Nightmare Bonnie stood in front of her.

 _ **"You will pay for this girl,"**_ said Nightmare, _**"I'll kill you where you stand."**_

 _ **"You won't touch her,"**_ said Bonnie, _**"I'll end you before that happens."**_

They roared at each other and ran forward. A loud boom went off as they clashed. Toy Chica shielded her eyes from the gust of wind blowing forward the building. Mangle and the others woke up and looked at to see the two nightmares fighting each other.

"Toy Chica," Mangle cried out.

Toy Chica turned and ran toward them. She helped Mangle up to her feet. The others got up to their feet. Foxy looked over the two nightmares that were fighting.

"What's going on," he asked.

"I think Bonnie is back on our side," said Toy Chica, "I just entered his mind and I think I freed him from Nightmare Bonnie'/s control."

"You what," said Toy Bonnie.

"Never mind that," said Freddy, "We need to find a way to defeat Nightmare."

They all nodded. Toy Chica looked over her shoulder. Nightmare Bonnie was on the floor with Nightmare stepping onto his chest. She gasped in horror. Foxy, Chica and Freddy looked at each other and nodded. They ran over and punched Nightmare in the back. Fire, wind and earth shot through the air sending Nightmare flying back into a wall.

Nightmare Bonnie got up and made lightening appeared on his fist. He turned to them and nodded. The four of them went at Nightmare together. Fire, earth, wind and lightening surrounded their fists as they ran forward. They swung their fists into the air and slammed their fists into Nightmare's chest. Nightmare let out a roar as his body began to crack under the force. A bright light flashed covering the whole room.

"What's going on," Toy Freddy cried out.

"I think they won," Toy Bonnie shouted.

The light vanished and the four of them were left standing. Nightmare's body began to fall apart like glass. The toys stood there watching as he fell apart. Nightmare Bonnie turned to Foxy, Chica and Freddy. He held up his arms.

 _ **"Do it,"**_ he said.

"You got it Bon," said Foxy, "come Freddy, Chica let's set him free."

"Right," said Chica.

"Let's go," said Freddy.

Fire, wind and earth appeared on their fists. They swung their fists forward punching Nightmare Bonnie's chest. He let out a roar and fell onto the floor. Three holes were on his chest. They looked at each other.

"Why didn't it work," said Chica.

"I don't know," said Freddy.

"I think we need the lightening rod," said Foxy.

"But that's inside of Bonnie," said Chica.

Toy Chica looked down at her fist. She had some of the lightening rod power inside of her. She walked over toward them. Mangle tried to reach out for her but she was already out of arm's reach. She made lightening form around her fist. The other three looked at her as she walked passed them. Nightmare Bonnie looked up at her.

 _ **"Do it angel,"**_ he said.

"I love you," she said.

 _ **"I love you too angel."**_

She held up her fist and bashed it into his face. He let out a roar as his head began to crack apart. Foxy, Chica and Freddy made fire, wind and earth appeared on their fists again and went for another strike. Toy Chica made lightening appeared on her fist. The four of them swung their fists forward into his chest. Nightmare Bonnie roared out as his body broke apart from the force. Toy Chica covered her eyes not wanting to see this.

The roaring stopped and she looked up. The light orb was flowing in the air. She was so relieved to see that it worked.

"It worked," said Foxy, "Bon is free now."

"We did it," said Chica.

She threw her arms around Freddy. They blushed and jolted away from each other. Foxy and Mangle kissed. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie high fived while Gold and the puppet looked at each other smiling. BB and JJ cheered as they clapped their hands. Toy Chica stared at the light flowing in front of her.

 _"Thanks guys,"_ said the orb, _"Toy Chica, I love you."_

"I love you too," she replied as tears fell down her cheeks.

The orb flew into the air and went through the ceiling. Toy Chica looked up watching as it flew off. Mangle walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at her. They hugged each other like best friends normally do. Foxy held up his fist to the air. Freddy and Chica smiled up at the sky.

"Let's go back," said the puppet, "I'm sure that Bonnie will be waking up soon."

"Right," They all replied.

#

The light orb flew into the diner. It flew into the back room. It came to the body leaning against the wall. It flowed into the body. Bonnie opened his eyes and looked down at his hands smiling. He was free once again. He stood up and walked to the stage room. He didn't see the others yet. They weren't back yet. He grabbed his guitar and sat down waiting. Finally the whole thing was over and he could relax with his friends and lover.

"I'm finally back," he said, "I'll wait here for them to get back."

He looked up at the ceiling smiling. His father would be proud of the man he had become now. He stroked a few cords. He sat there playing when he heard the door to the main entrance open. He smiled knowing that they were back now.

#

#

#

#

Hero 16, a reunion of friends

#

Toy Chica and the others made their way into the diner. They were talking about what they would do now. Freddy, Chica and Foxy decided to stay with the toys since they couldn't go home anymore. Foxy perked up when he heard music coming from the stage room.

"Hey do you guys hear that," he said.

They all stopped talking and listened. Toy Chica gasped and called out Bonnie's name. She ran down the hall heading for the stage room. She saw him sitting on the stage playing a guitar. Tears filled her eyes. She ran for him calling out his name. Bonnie stopped playing and looked. She ran toward him with her arms out. He jumped up to his feet and ran for her. They met each other half way. He lifted her up into his arms and spun around with her in the air. They laughed as they spun around.

He set her down onto her feet. She started kissing every inch of his face. The others came running to see him standing there with her in his arms. They all ran toward him. He smiled at them. They all surrounded him and welcomed him back.

"Welcome back Bon," said Foxy.

"I'm so glad that you are okay," said Chica.

"It's good to have you back B," said Toy Bonnie.

"We all were worried there for a moment," said Toy Freddy.

"We're finally back together as we're meant to be," Freddy said.

"Yay Bonnie is back," said BB and JJ.

"You had us all worried," said Mangle.

"Hey guys," said Bonnie, "I'm glad to see you all too."

"Welcome back Bonnie," said Gold.

"Yes welcome home," said the puppet.

"I'm so glad that you're back," said Toy Chica hugging him.

"Let's party," Freddy called out.

They all cheered. The girls brought out snacks. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie did the music while everyone else danced. The puppet found a radio and turned it on so Bonnie and Toy Bonnie could join the others. Toy Chica walked over and grabbed Bonnie's hand. He cried out as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They danced around the room. The world surrounding them vanished leaving them alone. They were caught up in their own little world that they didn't pay attention to the others. BB and JJ were dancing together laughing. Foxy and Mangle danced with each other. Freddy had gotten Chica to dance with him leaving Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie to dance with each other.

The puppet and Gold stood off the side watching the others. They were talking about their old friend Spring Bonnie and how he would love to see his son all grown up and surrounded by good friends and the woman who loves him. The puppet said something that made Gold swing his hand in the air at him.

Toy Chica and Bonnie stared into each other's eyes as they danced. They leaned forward and kissed. It felt so good to feel her kisses again.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too angel," he replied.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "how about we take this party outside and have a snow day."

"Sounds good to me," said Bonnie.

#

They all got their scarves on and headed outside. Foxy picked up a snowball and threw it at Bonnie's head. Bonnie ducked and the snowball hit Freddy's shoulder. He turned around to look at them. Bonnie pointed to Foxy. Freddy picked up some snow and threw it at Foxy. Foxy cried out as the snow hit his face.

"Nice shot," said Chica.

"Thanks," said Freddy.

"Oh Foxy not again," said Mangle.

Toy Chica started laughing until Toy Bonnie nailed her with a snowball. She looked at him and picked up some snow. She threw it at him. Toy Bonnie ducked and Toy Freddy got hit instead. He looked at them and they started laughing. He picked up some snow only to hit BB and JJ with it. They looked at each other before nailing him with snowballs. Bonnie smirked until a snowball hit the back of his head.

He turned around to see Toy Chica standing there with her hands behind her back. He smiled at her and picked up some snow.

"Oh no you don't Bonnie," she cried.

He smiled and threw a snowball at her. She ducked down and the snowball hit Toy Freddy in the head. Bonnie went over and scooped her up into his arms. She cried out as he lifted her up into his arms. They laughed as they fell onto the snow.

"Bonnie you can be so evil sometimes," she said.

"Hey you're one to talk," he replied.

They kissed. The others were throwing snowballs at each other. Toy Chica and Bonnie stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

#

A figure walked toward the diner. He stood there watching the animatronics playing in the snow and having a good time. He stood there with a knife in hand.

"Sir," said a robotic solder, "we are ready for your orders."

"Good," said the figure, "begin with stage one."

"Yes sir."

The figure stepped out from the shadows revealing a purple uniform. He smirked at the animatronics that were having fun.

"Enjoy yourselves for now," he said, "once I'm done with you there won't be anything left of you all or I'm not the Purple Guy."

#

To be continued


End file.
